Insatiable Instability
by Neotonix
Summary: A boy finds his destiny in the strangest of places. Watch as he tries to show the world his existence, through his cunning and strength. The master of Jyuken is born. Slight Tenjou Tenge crossover.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my revision of The Shadows Behind a Fire. Basically, I'll be using the same characters and ideas, with a slightly different plot. Okay, a totally different plot. Oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue

_No one will help you._

_NO!_

_Everyone hates you. No one wants you here._

_No..._

_No one._

An eight year old Naruto dashed through the streets as blood flowed freely from his arm. His breathing was already ragged, and the mask that Kakashi had gotten for him was slightly torn. The plasma continued to spill, draining the color in his face. And even though he was an eight year old, he knew that it wasn't good news. Panicking, he felt another kunai clip his side. Things weren't looking to good. Worried, he continued to dodge the flurry of kunai, but he was still in a grim situation. His eyes lit up though as he saw a small crack in the Konoha wall in the distance. Thanking kami for an opening, he dove through the hole and ran out of the village. However, in his fervent running, Naruto missed the growing smiles of the ninjas.

"He's outside of the village. We can kill him now, right?"

"Right. Make sure you tell our officers that I just went out for patrol duty. Kakashi nearly killed us last time we tried something like this. I'll take care of the brat."

A nod ended the conversation as one headed back to HQ and the other ran out of the village.

Shin laughed as he ran through the forest with a happy smile. Since his father almost never allowed him to play, today was a special day. Jumping with energy that seemed unnatural for a twelve year old, he launched himself through the forest at a neck breaking speed. He suddenly stopped though, as he spotted a collapsed figure in the middle of the fields. Jumping down, he landed next to him just as a grown man flew into the clearing.

"Hey kid, step away from the monster."

The "kid" paid no attention and instead took to poking the Naruto's head.

"Hey mister, why does the boy have a mask on?"

The ninja was surprised at the sudden question, but started to get annoyed. He need to finish the job quickly before ANBU got there.

"He wears the mask because he's ugly. Good enough for you? Now get away from him."

"What are you going to do with him?"

The ninja took out a kunai as he growled. "Step away from the boy. He's dangerous."

Shin once again ignored the man's warning as he prodded and pulled Naruto's blond hair. "No... I think he's okay to be around. Besides, I've always wanted a little brother!"

The man groaned as he shook his head. "If you don't move kid, I'll kill you too. I don't think you want me to tell your parents that you died trying to defy a Konoha Chuunin."

The boy's eyes sharpened ever so slightly as he stood up. "If you want to try and kill me, go ahead. But I'm not abandoning this kid. As for telling my parents that I defied your orders, haven't you heard?"

The man's eyes widened as the boy suddenly appeared in front of him. With a sudden strike, a wave of blue energy flashed through the ninja's body as all of his internal organs dissolved.

With an icy stare Shin looked at the falling corpse. "Dead man tell no tales."

Looking back at Naruto with smiling eyes, he heaved him onto his back and started for home.

_Wait till father sees what I've brought home this time. _With a gleeful smile, Natsumune Shin sprinted back home with a groaning Naruto breathing heavily through his mask.

(In Konoha)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM?!"

Three ANBU looked ashamedly at the ground while Kakashi muttered obscenities under his breath. "I thought that I specifically assigned you to watch him. It was your duty as shinobi to obey a higher officer.

The three ANBU were silent.

"Enough. Go out and search every corner of this village. If you can't find him, I'll put you under probation under negligence of duty. Now go!"

As three shadows zoomed out of the building, Kakashi couldn't help but blame himself for it. Picking up a picture of him and the blond, he smiled lightly as he remembered that day. It was the day he gave Naruto his mask.

_You better be okay Naruto..._

(3 Hours Later)

Shin sped up with Naruto on his back as he scaled the village wall and flew towards a compound. Ducking inside, he lightly put Naruto on his bed while he ran downstairs to greet his father.

"FATHER! I'M HOME!!!"

"KAAAAH!" An open palm suddenly hit Shin directly in the stomach as the boy flew into a wall from the impact.

"You let your guard down Shin. If I went a little lower..."

"Dad... Can't you be normal for once?"

Natsumune Murasame laughed heartily as he gave his son a hand. "If you're going to succeed me as our family's head, you've got to have the balls to at least take on a weak strike like that!"

Shin smiled brightly as he punched his father on the arm. "Next time, easy on the Jyuken father. Your regular attacks already hurt like hell."

"SHIN!"

The boy in question gulped as he turned around to face his mother.

"Did you learn that kind of language from your father?"

His father also gulped as she walked towards them. (Women, what can I say?)

"Come on mom! 'Hell' isn't a bad word-"

"Shut up dear. Go to your room and play or something."

Shin's face suddenly lit up as he remembered his guest. "Wait! I forgot to tell you! I picked up a person today!"

His parent's suddenly paled as they thought in unison. _He brought a person this time?_

"Let me get him!" Shin quickly ran up the stairs as he blasted into his room.

Five minutes later, a bewildered Naruto was kneeling before three people he had never seen before. His eyes looked at the faces, but then turned away after memorizing them. He was obviously confused.

Murasame groaned as he looked at Shin. "Well, I suppose you want an explanation. According to my son, you were attacked by a ninja from the village of leaves. Being the idiot he is though, he killed the guy."

Shin put up his hands in defense as he shook his head. "He wanted to kill us! I won't let anyone hurt my little brother! Plus he smelled bad."

Murasame and Shin high fived while Shin's mother groaned at her son's antics. Stepping toward Naruto with a warm smile, she decided to take introductions into her own hands. "Well dear. My name is Natsumune Aya. That big loaf over there is my husband, Murasame. The kid with silver hair is my son, Shin. Now, what's your name?"

Scared, Naruto slowly took in her features as he tried to speak. However, nothing came out. Averting his eyes, he then looked at his hands and sank his head.

"He's a mute? Ah man! I wanted to have someone to talk to!"

Shin's father quickly nailed him on the head as he looked at Naruto. "No... he's not mute. Rather, it's traumatization. Something bad must have happened to him."

"GREAT! We just have to make him happy then, right?"

Shin's father shook his head as he stepped out of the living room. "I don't know. Either way, let him stay for now. Make some food for us dear. I have some thinking to do."

Aya looked at her husband's retreating figure before sighing. "Alright, I guess it'll be dinner for four."

Naruto watched Shin and his father practice as he sat on the balcony. It had been several weeks now, and to tell the truth, it felt quite nice to be left alone. There weren't any villagers, and that Shin fellow was pretty good at talking. Touching his mask, he frowned as he remembered his teacher. Kakashi sensei had promised to always protect him. It would be lonely without his masked uncle-like figure, but he would survive. Naruto watched in interest as Shin suddenly flew from an attack. He quirked his eyebrows in confusion, as he had remembered seeing someone from the Hyuuga clan do that once. But these people didn't have Byakugan. No, they had normal brown eyes. But how could they use the gentle fist so adeptly? Observing them carefully, he noted the stances and movements of their attacks and took mental note to try it that night. If one thing didn't change, it was his love in learning new techniques. Shrugging, Naruto laid on the balcony as he watched the clouds drift over head. Funny how fate worked, especially on eight year olds like him.

Late that night, Naruto snuck outside as he looked at a reasonable good sized tree. Taking the same position, he rotated his body on his toes as he slammed his palm onto the trunk.

There was no effect.

Frowning, Naruto tried it again, each time with increasing force. Annoyed, he began to slap it, almost begging it to do something.

"It doesn't work like that you know."

Naruto immediately turned around as he saw Murasame standing outside. Bowing, he was about to go in when the man stopped him.

"Try it again, but this time, visualize your energy gathering on your palm. When you're about to hit the tree, let it explode. At all costs, don't let your hand touch the tree. Rather, it's your energy that does the damage.

Naruto nodded slowly as he breathed in and out. Pushing chakra into his hand, he then rotated quickly and exploded the energy on contact with the tree. A light pulse of blue flickered, but besides that, there was nothing.

Murasame sighed as he picked his earwax. "Oh well. It's fine if you don't get it. After all, Shin's been training since birth. Practice this for now. If you master that in a year, I might teach you another technique. Go to sleep though. You look quite tired." With that, the man walked back into the house to the bed of his wife.

Naruto stared at his hand as he concentrated. His energy seemed to want to come out, but for some reason, there was something blocking it. Rubbing his hands to warm himself, he suddenly noticed that the energy came more easily.

_Heat! That's it! Since heat gives off energy..._

Concentrating, he tried to warm up his hands lightly with his chakra. At once, he then compacted his chakra into his palm as he rotated. Unleashing his energy, he then slammed the tree, showing a light burn mark.

_It still isn't enough. _Disappointed, he was about to give up when he suddenly tripped on his own leg. The rotating movement had stressed his leg, making it unable to turn properly. Widening his eyes, he stood up as he suddenly figured it out.

"Got it." With those two words spoken, Naruto broke into an entirely new future with endless possibilities.

"BOOM!"

Natsumune Murasame often woke up to his wife's nuzzling or even Shin's hysterical screams for food. But never a "boom." Looking out the window, he noticed that it was early dawn and that there were only a couple hours before morning. Leaving his wife, albeit very reluctantly, he decided to check out what had left that strange noise. Stepping outside, he was shocked to see Naruto breathing heavily in front of the tree while the entire foliage behind that tree was destroyed.

_No way. He already mastered the bypass technique? The tree though. How is that possible? Even Shin can't..._

Murasame stared at Naruto with his mouth agape as he walked towards the boy. "Hey kid... How in seven hells did you do that?"

Naruto turned with a frustrated look on his face. "I don't know. I tried to make the tree explode, but instead the trees behind them were uprooted."

Murasame received his second shock of the day as he looked at Naruto curiously. "You can talk now?"

Naruto nodded.

"I see. Well, can you show me the technique?"

Naruto turned to the tree and started to gather chakra into his palm. Suddenly though, the chakra flew towards his right leg as the energy started to rotate.

_Centripetal Force? _

The energy suddenly exploded as the blond's body followed the twist and rotated in a sudden flurry. The chakra then shot back to his palm just in time to hit the tree. In an instant, the trees behind the target were lifted from the ground as a blue wave lifted them, while the tree that Naruto had been trying to attack stayed the same.

"See. I can't do it."

Murasame laughed fiercely as shook his head. "That IS the technique!"

Naruto quirked his head curiously as he asked for an explanation.

Murasame scuffled Naruto's head as he walked over to the tree. "The principles of Jyuken come from attacking the internal energy of the target. Basically, even though the outside does not seem hurt, the inside..."

Using his index finger, Murasame poked the tree lightly. In an instant, the gigantic oak crumbled to nothing. "The inside becomes so damaged that it'll eventually collapse under the lightest of hits. That is the Hakka Gofubaku. An advanced technique of the style of Jyuuken that only my family and I know."

Naruto nodded as he took in the question. However, another question came as he looked at the destroyed trees in the distance. "But why did the trees behind my target fly? If it attacks the inside..."

"The reason why they flew was because of the amount of energy. Once the inside is damaged, the rest is sent through the object, manifesting itself as a physical force. Using this, we can create the illusion that..."

Murasame suddenly outstretched his arm. In an instant, a multitude of trees were blown away. "...we can shoot waves of energy. Of course, all we're doing is sending the Gofubaku through a layer of space, making the rest shoot out as a physical wave."

Naruto stared in awe as he noted the destruction the man had done in an instant. He had even done it without rotating his body. Murasame then went over to Naruto as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to say though that the clan rules state that a non family member is not allowed to learn our techniques." Murasame smiled faintly as he saw Naruto's disappointment.

"But say... you've got potential. What was your name again? You never told us in the first place."

Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Murasame smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "From now on, your name is Natsumune Naruto. Distant relative that came from my family in Kiri."

Naruto brightened up as he spoke up. "So that means..."

"Hurry up and get cleaned. After breakfast, it's training with Shin and me until lunch. After that, I will personally tutor you until you get to Shin's level."

Naruto bowed as Murasame walked away.

Entering the house, Murasame spotted his wife waiting for him on the stairs.

"Did you come to give me a morning embrace Aya?"

Aya scoffed as she walked over to her husband and looked out the window. "That tree he managed to take down... Wasn't that the-"

"Yes. That was the sacred tree that was said to be impermeable to any attack. Even I couldn't make so much as a dent on it. This boy...is quite interesting."

Upstairs, in a mid-sized room, Shin looked out the window with a growing smile. It looked like he would get that little brother he had wanted after all. Not wanting to be outdone, he quickly changed into training clothes and jumped out of his window to meet his new brother for the first time. After all, big brothers couldn't let their little ones go through things like these alone. Laughing, Shin grabbed his katana and decided to show Naruto a few techniques and tricks before eating. The years to come would be fun indeed.

TBC...

A/N: Well, that's it. Pretty long for a prologue. Next chapter will have a time skip. So Naruto will be around eleven. Remember to read and review! It helps me. For those of you who have read this story before, don't worry. Maya will come in due time. Maybe even an introduction next chapter? Either way, read and review!

Oh by the way, do you guys want...

A) A quiet, darker Naruto that doesn't laugh too much. Knows when to be serious, and can have a sense of humor, though not that much. Maybe like...Shino's attitude.

B) A happy boy (much like Shin right now and Naruto in the canon series) that is hyperactive.

Vote please!


	2. Havoc

A/N: Weeeell, hahaha. There's a funny thing about this chapter. I actually finished it maybe...a month ago? Hahaha, well yeah. I just kinda... forgot that I wrote it. GOMEN! Anyways, yeah. Here's the long delayed chapter!

Chapter 2: Havoc

Naruto counted down the minutes on his clock as he felt each meticulous tick echo through him. It had been almost four years now, and patience was still his weakest point. Closing his eyes, he smiled as the crisp morning air seeped through his window and into his room. Grinning from ear to ear, the alarm clock finally started to ring at exactly four o' clock. Spinning on his heels, he immediately flew down the hall and into the bathroom. Using chakra to stick to the bathroom wall, he brushed his teeth while using the other hand for combing. Finished with his menial tasks, he quickly flipped down and ran back to his room, hopping from wall to wall in the process. Taking a brisk look at his clock, he saw that two minutes had already passed.

'_Crap. At this rate...' _Naruto shook his head as he quickly slipped on his mask and body suit. Placing his vest on with one hand, he grabbed his treasured katana with the other and jumped out of his room from the window. Landing on one foot, he quickly spun around to avoid damaging his knee. Using the energy he received from the spinning motion, he quickly released it through his hands, causing him to slide to a smooth stop. Looking up, he saw his brother looking at him snidely while sitting in a tree.

"Almost Naruto. You lost by sixty-two seconds."

Naruto pouted in mock anger, but soon started to smile. Ever since he had started training with Shin and his father, the two surrogate brothers had started a little game to see who could get ready fastest. So far, Shin had beat him every time. Placing his sword down, Naruto started to stretch as Shin lightly jumped off from the tree.

"So what are we doing today?"

Shin made a thoughtful expression before looking around. "I was going to suggest a fight, but I don't want to have to beat the crap out of you before father trains us. After all, he'll do it for me."

Naruto glared at his brother as he readied himself into a fighting stand. "Yeeaaaaaah... You're just chicken."

Shin took the bait as he immediately lowered himself into a stance. "Well this chicken's gonna kick your-"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Naruto quickly rotated on the ground and shot two blasts of refined chakra towards his brother. Shin in turn ducked while sliding across the ground, shrinking the distance between the two. Seeing this, Naruto quickly rolled out of the way as he shot a blast of chakra from his feet. With the sudden spring, the blond landed on a high tree, pulling out his katana in the process. Shin smiled as he pulled out his own katana, making the fight into a battle of swords. Naruto waited as he looked for an opening.

_'Shin is probably just as strong as father is right now, if not a little stronger. Also, with that special sword, he's just about unbeatable. _Jumping to another tree to avoid getting hit by a Jyuuken blast, Naruto started to transfer rotational energy to his sword. _But..._

Naruto cut off his thoughts as he jumped off the tree with his sword raised high. A sudden vortex of chakra surrounded his sword as the mini twister swirled rapidly around the blade. Shin's eyes widened as he looked at his younger brother in awe.

**KENJUTSU HAKKA: KAZE KATANA**

Shin swore as he used almost all of his energy to fly to the opposite end of the field. Landing on the roof of his house, he whistled as he saw Naruto clear a good portion of the forest surrounding them.

Falling to the floor, Naruto gasped heavily as he dropped his sword. "Damn... I missed."

Shin jumped down to his brother as he ruffled his hair. "Well, at least you didn't aim that thing towards the house." Turning curious, he then asked. "But where'd you learn that technique?"

Naruto turned his head. "It's an original technique, inspired by the original Hakka Gofubaku attack. I just channeled it through my sword instead. A lot of good it did me though since it didn't even hit you."

Shin nervously laughed as he tried to imagine the result of him getting hit by such a monstrous attack. "Er... Yeah. How many techniques have you made so far?"

Naruto thought for a second before using his fingers to count. "Well there's one, two, three... twelve!"

Shin quirked his eyebrow in interest as he whistled. "You made twelve techniques? Amazing! You'll have to teach them to me sometime." Ruffling his hair again, Shin pulled Naruto up as the two started their jog. Well, a jog for them at least. The two would constantly spar on the way, each brother using new techniques to try and get the better of the other one. By the time they came back to the house, Shin was bearing a few minor cuts while Naruto had one bruised eye.

"Owww... That was a sucker punch."

Shin chuckled as he strapped his katana on his side. "Well you should have paid attention to the branch. Come on, we have to do a thousand sword strikes if we want breakfast."

Naruto nodded as he pulled out his sword and began his down strikes. Approximately an hour later, their father exited the house and smiled.

"You two look tired. Why don't you come in for some food."

Shin jumped into the air with excitement as Naruto simply smiled. After entering the house, they all sat around the table with each one of them talking about what they were doing today. At one point Shin looked at Naruto curiously before pointing to his mask.

"Hey Naruto. I just realized that I've never seen you without a mask on. I mean, isn't your nose crushed from wearing it all the time?"

Naruto shook his head as a piece of toast suddenly disappeared from his plate. "No. My nose is fine."

Shin thought for a second before pointing at his plate. "Okay... well how are you eating?"

Naruto suddenly stood up as he placed his empty dish into the sink. Turning around, he "hmm'd" for a second before nodding. "I have magical powers."

In response, Shin threw an egg at Naruto, which the blond boy expertly caught. Naruto was about to make a comeback with a piece of toast, when his mother suddenly interrupted.

"Shin! No playing with your food at the table!"

Shin sulked while Naruto immediately put down his piece of toast. Aya had taken care of him incredibly well these past four years and was more like his real mother rather than a mother figure. He owed much of his growth to her care, both physically and mentally as she was also a medic nin.

Murasame suddenly interrupted though as he laughed deeply. "Well, are you two ready for a training session? We'll work extra hard today since we have such nice weather. It'll also be nice to get some exercise in before your ascension to clan leader. I should at least be able to beat up my kids one last time before surrendering my title."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. He had completely forgotten that today was the day that his brother would ascend to the Clan head. Well, of course their clan only consisted of four people, but being the clan head of the Natsumune clan techniques in itself was a great prestige. Naruto smiled as he tied his sword onto his hip and exited the house. He had a feeling that today would be a great day.

OooOo

The Hokage sighed with fatigue as he looked over the classroom students.

"So Sasuke is the number one Rookie? Tell me, how is he coping?"

Iruka bowed before quickly speaking. "He seems to have grown into a state of revenge. He hardly talks and he always looks down at the other kids. Ability-wise however, he has made remarkable process."

Sarutobi frowned as he dismissed the man. The old man thought for a second before ringing his pager for the second time.

"Bring me the jounin Kakashi."

An affirmative response rang through the pager and in a few minutes, the copy nin himself was standing before the Hokage. However, the jounin was swaying back and forth while holding his head. Sarutobi shook his head as he looked at the once glorious ninja. Ever since Naruto's disappearance, the Sharingan user had tumbled into a state of depression, drinking day and night to forget about losing the boy. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. Groaning, Kakashi stumbled up to the Hokage before bowing sluggishly.

"Hokage-sama. Did you call me?"

Sarutobi nodded as he brought up a picture of Sasuke.

"The genin exams will be in about half a year. As the class genius, I'm sure that Sasuke will pass with no problems. However, you do know about the Uchiha massacre, right?"

Kakashi nodded before grabbing a chair for support.

The Hokage cleared his throat as he made the most serious voice he could muster.

"I want you to train him, personally. While you'll have three students, please focus on helping Sasuke develop his Sharingan. It's a powerful bloodline, as you know, and I believe that you're the only one that could help him utilize it to its greatest potential."

Kakashi stared at the Hokage for a second before laughing.

"You want me...to train the Uchiha? Now why would I do that? Why should I even do anything for this damn village?! And what, you want me to train this kid, when I should really be teaching Naruto?!"

Sarutobi stood up as he suddenly yelled out. "Kakashi! Get a hold of yourself! Naruto's gone, and you're a shinobi of the leaf. Don't forget that." The man's tone grew softer as he bowed his head. "We all miss him, Kakashi. But that doesn't mean you can't ignore life. Train Sasuke. Perhaps it will help heal you."

Kakashi closed his eyes before sighing. Raising his hands up in surrender, he took a step back. "Okay. I'll do it."

The Hokage let out a breath of relief before the copy nin turned away.

"But if you think I'll baby him and pamper his ego, you're making a serious mistake."

Sarutobi nodded gravely as Kakashi exited the office. The old Hokage leaned back on his chair as he sighed collectively. Now if only the paperwork would just disappear.

OooOo

Naruto watched in silent awe as his father and Shin traded blows continuously. It seemed as though Shin had a slight lead in the fight though, especially since Shin had the clan's strongest sword, the Amaterasu. Creating an opening, Shin quickly fired a Hakka: Gofubaku at his father's stomach, making the aged man fly towards the ground in pain. Naruto immediately rushed over to his father's side as he checked his pulse.

"Father, are you okay?"

Shin stared quietly at his father before suddenly brightening his eyes. "Father, I know you're joking. Please, get up."

Murasame laughed as he slowly stood up.

"Shin, you've gotten too strong for me. You truly have the strength to be the clan leader. I think I'll go in now to start preparing the ceremony. Shin and Naruto nodded as they watched their father limp back towards the house. After their father was in the house, Naruto quickly hopped up to Shin while patting his back.

"Amazing. How did you beat him so easily Shin? You're even stronger than you were yesterday."

Shin nodded slowly before closing his hands. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey little bro, I gotta go take care of something, so make sure you stay out of trouble."

Naruto crossed his arms as he looked away in mock indignation. "I see. You don't trust me that much."

Shin was about to leave when he suddenly stopped. It was almost as if he were considering something. Walking back to Naruto, he lightly patted his blond hair as he looked into his eyes.

"About the inheriting ceremony..."

Naruto's eyebrow quirked as he looked at his brother strangely.

"What? You want flowers or something?"

Shin simply looked downcast as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

"No. Listen. Could you promise me that you won't come?" Shin's eyes seemed to plead with the blond boy, making him even more confused.

"What do you mean? I thought that it was a public ceremony?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger as he sat down. "Give me a good reason first."

Shin bent down and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder before sighing.

"I'm asking you as my brother. Please... just go train or do something else today."

Naruto finally nodded as he stood up. "Okay. I don't understand you, but I'll just go off to train then. If you're this serious, it must be important to you."

Shin laughed lightly as he started to walk away. "Good. Thanks bro. I'll see you later Naruto! Remember, make sure you don't come!"

Naruto nodded as he waved his brother away. Breathing deeply through his black mask, he then jumped up to the trees as he ran to his own personal training area to develop other jutsu.

OooOo

Naruto strained his arm as he felt the flow of chakra rapidly flood his forearm. Stretching it out, he then made his energy twist into a circular motion as he made the flow of energy into a mini twister inside his arm. Feeling the right amount of energy, he then unleashed it as it passed the first layer of air and fanned out into a large destructive wave. Panting heavily, he swore as he punched the ground.

"Dammit! I can only take down twelve trees. Shin can already do twenty in one blow." Swearing again, he shot another Hakka Gofubaku in frustration. Laying down in exhaustion, he lightly grasped his sword as he looked up at the night sky. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were especially light today. Naruto sighed as he pulled down his face mask and let his nose take in the crisp night air. He was always more comfortable in the night, especially since he could see the moon. In about ten minutes, Shin's ceremony would be finished. The blond slipped his mask back up again as he placed his sword on his back. Shin had asked him to not attend the ceremony. What would it matter if he came a little early before it ended. Placing some chakra into his feet, he quickly jumped up and hopped through the trees as he blew through the trees.

OooOo

Gaara stared up at the moon as he smiled eerily. Looking around, he saw the business group he was assigned to kill talking animatedly below him. Closing his eyes, he unleashed a hysterical quiet laugh that screamed insanity.

"It's a good night to kill."

OooOo

Naruto stopped just in front of his house as he walked up to the front door. The interior was dark, which was quite unusual since ceremonies usually required a lot of light for reading from scrolls. Shrugging, he tentatively pushed the door open and tried to turn on the lights.

_Hm... Power outage? We've never had one._

An uneasy feeling started to crawl up his stomach as he walked a little faster. After checking the rooms, he finally found a faint source of light coming from the living room. Rushing towards it, the feeling in his gut grew even stronger as he placed both hands on the sliding door. With each breath his heart beat faster and his pupils dilated. What was this... foreboding sense? He couldn't help but feel as if something were wrong. Grasping the sliding door firmly, he opened them up in a flash with his sword drawn. What he saw inside though made him drop his sword in shock.

"Oh...Naruto. Didn't I tell you to not come?"

Naruto shook as he looked wide eyed at his brother. There was blood all over the wall with arms and other body parts that he recognized as Aya's strewn over the alter. His father's body was stabbed into the wall, lifted above the terrace with the bloody ceremonial sword. However, what shocked him the most was what Shin was holding in his hands. In his right hand he held his father and mother's heads by their hair. Naruto started to vomit as he noticed their expressions. His mother, Aya, had her eyes wide open with tear stained cheeks mixed with her blood. His father, Murasame almost didn't have a face, since the bottom half was nearly gone.

"Now why didn't you listen to me? You could have avoided seeing this if you had just come a little later."

Naruto trembled as he collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Staring at Shin with defeated eyes, he then whispered quietly.

"No... This doesn't make sense..." Naruto stared at the dead bodies in disbelief as he held his head. "NO! STOP IT! WHY SHIN?! I DON'T GET IT!"

Shin laughed as he tossed his parent's heads aside and walked over to his father's body. Taking out the sword in one swift motion, he then looked at it with amazement as the blood splattered onto his already bloody ceremonial robe.

"Do you know about our clan's history?"

Naruto raised his head weakly as he tried to avoid looking at the carnage.

"I didn't think so. Well, let me enlighten you my little brother. The history of the Natsumune clan is actually one of the most ironic stories in the history of all shinobi clans. Our founder, Natsumune Hojo, gave birth to two sons. The first was Natsumune Hideyoshi and the second was Natusumune Kyoshi. Hideyoshi was by far the more talented of two, with an ability to manipulate chakra to an incredible extent. Hideyoshi quickly grew to become Hojo's favorite son, incurring jealousy from Kyoshi. One day, Kyoshi's jealousy grew so much that he attempted to assasinate Hideyoshi in his sleep. It failed however, and Kyoshi was exiled from the clan. We are descendents from the Hideyoshi, or the main branch of the household family. However, Kyoshi's side also exists today. They are known as the Hyuuga clan now."

Naruto clenched his fists as he cursed. "But how does any of this have to do with killing our parents?"

Shin sighed as he threw a kunai at his brother. The knife stabbed through Naruto's arm before hitting the ground. "I was getting to that. Don't interrupt me. Anyways, do you know about the Hyuga clan?"

Naruto stiffly nodded as he tried not to cry out in pain from the wound in his arm.

"The Hyuuga clan's bloodline originated from sealing a lower level demon into a newborn. That baby then grew up to develop their now dominant bloodline."

Shin smiled as he looked at Naruto. "And then, just sixteen years ago, my father tried to do the same with me."

Naruto watched in horror as Shin's eyes turned pearly white with purple tomoe's.

"When I was born, my father placed the eight tailed serpant, Hachibi into me. This resulted in a strange bloodline, with my blood acting as a catalyst to the demon's abilities. It's abilities allowed me to have visions of the future. I saw this day, this entire event, two years before it happened. I know everything that will happen today, and why it happens."

Naruto suddenly stood up as he tightly clenched his fists.

"So you killed them...for the sake of a vision?! Then why not kill me too?!"

Shin smiled as he walked over to Naruto. "The answer is simple. In my vision, you joined me. Together we conquered the other shinobi nations and ruled over them. Now, fulfill our missions and join me Naruto!"

Naruto bent his head as he started to laugh. Red chakra started to leak from his body as the winds rapidly revolved around him. For the first time, Shin frowned as he stepped back from Naruto.

"You really think that I'd join you Shin? After you killed my family?"

Shin's frown grew. "Family? I'm still your older brother Naruto."

Naruto tore off his face mask as he grabbed his Katana. The red chakra that had seemed to be leaking before was now raging. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" With a primal scream, Naruto rushed Shin as he blindly swung his sword.

Shin sighed as he caught the sword with two fingers before promptly breaking the blade in half. "Didn't father teach you not to attack in anger? I thought that the old fool would have at least taught you that."

Naruto eyes turned blood red as he used the remnants of his sword to swipe at his brother's neck. A thin red line leaked across Shin's neck as Naruto finished his attack. Shin's eyes suddenly widened as he crashed his fist against Naruto's face. Yelling, Shin then pulled out Amaterasu and attempted to stab Naruto in the leg. However, the sword immediately burst into black flames, making Shin drop the sword.

"AGHH!" Shin grabbed his hand as he tried to abate the burning pains on his palms. In his pain he didn't notice Naruto slowly moving towards the sword.

"Shin... When I first came here, I believed that nothing would ever change my mind about humans. I really believed that the world was a cruel and sick place."

Shin stopped for a second as he noticed that Naruto was now holding the Amaterasu. The black fire was gone now, and the once silver blade now gleamed black. The illustrious raven color seemed to almost compliment Naruto's now raging red chakra. If he didn't know any better, Shin would have thought that he were staring at a demon.

Naruto's eyes dropped tears as they remained downcast. "Nothing mattered. I really thought that the world was useless. That is.. until you helped me. You know, I really thought of you as my older brother, my hero, and my role model. Even more than dad. But now..."

Naruto brought up Amaterasu as he focused his chakra. The now black blade gleamed murderously as his voice became guttural with anger lining its edges.

"But now I will cut that bond and destroy you."

Shin laughed loudly before wrapping his burnt hands with his long sleeves. "You know Naruto. I never expected my vision to have turned out this way. But it's no matter. In the end, you WILL join me. It is your destiny, since fate demands that-"

He was cut off however as he felt a burning sensation fill his body. Screaming in pain, he noticed that Naruto had stabbed through his shoulder. Jumping back, Shin launched a Hakka Gofubaku at Naruto, only to have the blond deflect it easily with Amaterasu. Naruto suddenly disappeared as he created multiple after images.

_'No way! The sword is enhancing his speed also! This type of power is..."_

"AGHHHH!!!" Shin screamed for the third time that day as he saw his left arm fly off and hit the floor limply while burning in a black fire. Ignoring the bloodly stump, he turned to Naruto and smiled eerily. The black fire technique of the Amaterasu was one of the most advanced techniques of the ninja world. As it was black fire, it would burn forever until the target object was completely destroyed. Laughing, he looked at Naruto with happiness filling his eyes.

"GOOD! GOOD! THAT'S VERY GOOD NARUTO! You are indeed the only one I need to carry out my plans! You've proven yourself worthy! But... At this rate, you'll end up defeating me. And we all know that it won't do for me to die here. So allow me to give you a parting gift as I leave you. Here! Let me show you the power of the Natsumune clan!" The alter suddenly shined as the ceremonial sword glowed. Shin's body suddenly transformed as his muscles grew larger. His arm regenerated as his wounds healed. "This is the pinnacle of Chakra control. We manipulate it to such an extent that our physical bodies change. This jutsu can also only be used by the clan head."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his once trusted brother grow a good two feet in height.

Shin started to charge a Hakka Gofubaku, making the entire house shake. "Oh, and in this form, our technique's destructive force increases ten fold."

Naruto clenched Amaterasu as he quickly sprinted out of the house. The last thing he felt was the searing heat of the blast and a flash of light. And then, there was nothing.

OooOo

"Hey, is he waking up?"

"I'm not sure... Call the doctor!"

Naruto's eyes peeled open as he saw white. A lot of white actually. Sitting up slowly he saw the white hospital beds and a crowd of nurses around him. A doctor soon came in and sat down next to him.

"What is your name?"

Naruto looked at the doctor before closing his eyes.

"Natsumune...No. I'm sorry. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto dully looked around before sighing. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Wave Village."

Naruto sat up before trying to get off the bed. He immediately fell back though, due to an incredible pain in his chest.

"Wait wait!" The doctor frantically laid Naruto back down. "When we found you, the majority of your tendons were completely torn with fragments of your bones embedded in your organs. However, you miraculously started to heal after only three days of rest. Your only problem is your heart though. It seems as though one of your atriums were damaged. But at the rate you're healing, I'd say that it'll be fine in just a day. But... Now that you're awake, could you please give us some information?" The man grinned sheepishly as he pointed to his clipboard. "Hospital policy."

Naruto remained quiet as he bent his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired." With that, Naruto quickly fell to sleep as he felt his surroundings fade away to nothing.

A nurse then turned to the doctor as she whispered quietly. "Dr. Mokuro... We can't afford to keep him here, especially since Gatou cut off our funding."

The doctor quicky hushed her as he looked at Naruto.

"Ms. Remni, please, this is a hospital. We were created for the sake of helping people. I will not have such intolerable behavior in this hospital."

The nurse bowed respectively as she turned away.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The doctor waved her away as he went down to the next bed.

_Indeed, how can we expect the people to have hope when even the doctors are giving up?_

OooOo

Naruto put on the borrowed hospital clothes as he frowned. Why hadn't Shin finished him off? Did he think that he had died in the attack? Looking at the corner of the room, he saw the now midnight black Amaterasu gleaming. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to forget about the horrific images that he had seen, but they kept intruding into his head. Walking up to the heirloom, he then picked up the sword before wrapping it in a makeshift scabbard. He would have to find a suitable sheath later. Placing it on his back, he turned to hop out the window when the doctor from before suddenly entered the room.

"So, you're leaving already."

Naruto nodded quietly.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Oh and about the clothes, you can keep them."

Naruto turned back towards the man and smiled ever so slightly.

"What's your name?"

The doctor widened his eyes in shock as he heard the boy talk. Ever since he had gotten up, he had only spoke maybe three or four words. He had noticed that they had all been out of necessity also. Smiling, the doctor walked up to Naruto.

"My name is Dr. Mokuro. It was a pleasure to help you."

Naruto turned back to the window and hopped out in one jump. The doctor simply shook his head as he smiled. He knew that he would see that young man again someday.

OooOo

Naruto walked around the town while looking at the occasional stores and shops. He also noticed that there were people staring at him strangely. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw a boy in hospital attire with a long black sword wrapped in newspaper on his back walking around town. Ignoring them, he soon found a store that said "NEED HELPING HANDS. CASH ON THE SPOT."

Finding it suitable, he walked inside and rang the service bell. A voice from inside the shop yelled out to him. "If you're here for the job, come in here!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he walked slowly into the shop. He then saw a man drilling what seemed to be a large slab of marble. The man stopped after his drill broke, of course complimenting it with a myriad of curses. Sighing, the man turned to Naruto before looking at him strangely.

"You're here for the job huh? But you're just a kid."

Naruto frowned as he stared closely at the man. "Do you need my help or not?"

The man waved at him as he shrugged.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. But my last drill just broke, so unless you have something to drill with on you, I don't think that I could give you any work. Ever since Gatou took over our imports, I haven't had a nice drill to use in ages."

Naruto walked up to the marble as he felt it with his hand.

"What do you need to be done?"

The man looked at him strangely before answering.

"I just need you to drill five holes through the marble. The holes are already outline for you."

Naruto looked at the markings carefully before looking back at the man.

"How much can you pay me?"

The man though before taking out some money. "If you can finished eight blocks, meaning forty holes, I'll give you fifty dollars. That is, if you can do it."

Naruto nodded before focusing chakra into his hands. Stretching out two fingers, he created a small spinining ball of chakra on the top of his fingers and aimed it at the hole. After adjusting the size, he then released it, making the ball drill straight through the marble. When it exited the marble, Naruto quickly dashed over to the other side and caught the ball. The man dropped the cash in shock as he stared a Naruto in disbelief. Shaking his head, he then watched in wonder as Naruto did the same thing thirty-nine more times.

When finished, Naruto simply walked up the man and picked up fifty dollars. Thanking him quietly, he then walked outside towards the nearest clothes store.

OooOou

Ten minutes later, Naruto exited the store while sporting a white long sleeve with a black vest over it. His new black pants were loose with numerous pockets and chains for holding weapons. On top of everything, he wore a form fitting black trench coat that also had long sleeves. His sword still did not have a sheath, so he simply wore it on his back. Content with his look, he walked around town as he lifted his finally accessory up to his face. His new midnight black face mask.

_Now...where to go? _He had no destination, since his home was now destroyed. Reminded of his sordid ordeal, he then clenched his fists as he looked at the sky.

He would get stronger, not for vengence, but for the sake of his lost family. For the sake of Murasame, the one he had called father and had taught him how to be strong. For the sake of his mother, Aya, who had cared for him so much and had raised him as her own child. Taking a deep breath, his eyes determinately looked at the far expanse as his expression became set.

For the sake of his brother, Shin, who he would definitely save. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he felt water drip onto his mask. Wiping it quickly, he suddenly felt the light cloth as he remembered Kakashi as he felt his own face mask. As if inspiration had suddenly come upon him, he smiled his first true smile in days. Maybe...

Smirking he then turned east as he exited the Wave village.

_'Well now... I believe it's time for me to return to Konoha.'_

TBC...

A/N: Well, that chapter was pretty long. Yeah. So you better review. Hahaha, a lot of things happened, and I'm sure that all of you were shocked at how the happy go lucky Shin suddenly turned into a crazed Itachi. However, in due time you'll find out why Shin became all crazy all of a sudden. And those of you who are curious, Amaterasu is based on Ichigo's bankai sword. Meaning, it's black and long. That's pretty much it. Oh, and I've decided to change the pairing. It's just that all of my stories have been OC pairings. I want to do a Canon one too! So the votes up for any of the following characters. Oh, but I have to warn you that I won't really develop any relationship until way later, since it just...wouldn't work. But you can start voting on the pairings.

You can choose...

1)OC

2)Sakura

3)Hinata

4)Temari

5)Kin

6)Ino

7)Ten Ten

8)Tayuya

9)Female Haku

10)Hana

Yep, ten choices. Well then, please, read and review! Next chapter, Naruto comes to Konoha. Ooooh, that'll be interesting. : ) Now go click the little button on the bottom left corner and review! Neotonix orders it!


	3. Chance Meetings

YAAWN! Well, here's the next chapter of Insatiable Instability. Sorry it's been so long. AP and Finals have been killer. Ugh...

Chapter 3: Chance Meetings

Everything was peaceful in Konoha. Everything was just peachy. The birds were singing, the clouds were plump and white, and the sun was shining brightly. Yep, everything was in exactly the same state as it had been when he had left those many years ago. The kids he remembered playing ninja were still in the same playground and the swing he had used to sit on was still hanging from that kind old tree. If there was a universal constant for blissful ignorance, Konoha would have fit the equation perfectly.

He hated that.

Ooooh... Coming back to Konoha had chalked up quite a collection of nasty memories. When he had left, the clouds were dark and ominous with his blood tainting the sidewalks. The children had long since gone in, with them ignoring his existence. Instead of the noisy children, there had been ANBU ninja that had tried to assassinate him. Narrowing his eyes, Uzumaki Naruto, formerly Natsumune Naruto, watched the village with a steely gaze from atop the Hokage monument. Reaching behind, he lightly grasped the Amaterasu that clung to his back and sighed in sadness. Why had he come back? Kakashi probably didn't even remember him. Heck, he could barely remember the man having slanted white hair and a mask. It had been so long ago... Naruto sighed again as he let go of his sword.

But it was time to move on.

Jumping down from the monument, he spun three times just as he landed onto the floor below to minimize the impact. Righting himself, he then walked slowly towards the Hokage office building with his arms crossed. He didn't know what to hope for, especially since he was considered dead. Shrugging, he looked back at his sword with a comforted gaze before straightening his shoulders. Anything that Konoha could throw at him, he would throw back with nine times the force. With that thought in mind, he ignored the kids playing in the sandbox and entered the Hokage building.

OooOo

"Hey, Nami. Who's that kid? He looked like a ninja but he seemed like he was our age."

"Ahhh! He's probably a show-off. We're not allowed to graduate until we're twelve, remember? And our graduation is still three months away."

"Hmm.. I guess you're right. But he looks cool. We should see if he wants to play ninja with us later!"

The kids quickly went back to their game as they played with blissful ignorance, not knowing that the very kid they had accepted in an instant was the very one that they had ignored four years ago.

OooOo

Naruto sat down comfortably in front of the Hokage's desk as he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm back old man."

The Hokage raised his aged eyebrows as he looked around the office. "Who let you in here child? Was it my secretary?"

Naruto looked bored as he peered outside the window. "I snuck in. The line to see you was too long."

The Hokage smiled as he saw the boy. "Right. I know that kids these days like to play ninja, but I'm afraid that you'll have to pass your graduation exams first. You remind me of my grandson, so eager to prove himself."

Naruto tilted his head as he rubbed his masked chin. "You don't believe me?"

The old man smiled kindly as he raised his hands. "Oh no! I'm sure that you'll make a fine ninja some day, but until then, you'll have to train if you want to be able to get through six ANBU guards."

Naruto sighed as he stretched out his arms. "Yeah, okay. Doesn't matter what you think. Anyways, I'm back now, so I'd like to know what's going up with my apartment."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes as he looked at the masked boy carefully. "I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

Naruto's eyes curved into upside down "U"s as he looked at the senior Hokage. "Why, don't you remember me? It's the number one hyperactive child, Naruto!"

The Hokage fell out of his chair in shock as he grasped onto the edges of his desk. "What? That's not possible!"

Naruto stood up as he slowly pulled off his mask. Without the mask, the boy's face was much more clear. The tell tale whisker marks were etched upon his slim face. However, they had become thinner in appearance, almost to the point where they were unnoticeable. Moreover, his resemblance to the fourth Hokage was uncanny, making the third Hokage feel incredibly nostalgic at the moment.

"Na-Naruto? But how?"

Naruto rubbed his cheeks as he felt his chakra flow through his hands. It was a subconscious act that he had begun after opening all of his channels. "Yeah... It seemed as though once I sealed the Kyuubi, my physical appearance changed a lot. But enough of that." Naruto quickly placed his mask back on as he sat down grimly. "What will you do with me Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi rested against his chair as his eyes showed many emotions. The first was joy of course, since he had always been fond of the boy. The second was relief also, since Kakashi would might finally become serious again. The third was guilt however, since they had announced him dead without ever finding his body.

"Old man? Hello?"

The Hokage suddenly looked up as he saw the inquiring blond. Getting up from his seat, the wizened man walked over to Naruto before bowing headfirst towards the ground.

"Naruto. Please accept my humblest apologies. I should have tried harder to find you. Please forgive me. If there's anything that I could do..." Naruto saw the tears gathering at the Hokage's eyes before sighing softly. The boy had been determined to make the Hokage feel at least a little bad, but then again, it wasn't his fault.

Kneeling gently, the blond slowly bent down beside the Hokage. "All I ask is for your companionship. And...if you could, I would like to meet Kakashi."

The Hokage got up as he nodded solemnly. "I understand. I'll call him right away."

"Wait."

The Hokage stopped as he looked curiously at the blond.

Naruto smiled as an idea popped into his head. "Please, give these exact directions to Kakashi. I want to meet him on my own." As Naruto whispered into the Hokage's ear, the old man grinned as he recognized the intelligence of such a plan.

"I understand Naruto. Now go. I'll call him and tell him to go to the forest right now."

Naruto nodded and in a flash, disappeared in a mix of black and blue flames.

"Whoa. He's gotta show me how to do that." Smiling, the hokage sat back down back on his chair as he dried his eyes. Clearing his throat, he pressed the hotline on his phone before speaking authoritatively. "Get me Hatake Kakashi."

OooOo

Kakashi walked through the training field as he took an occasional sip from his bottle. The Hokage had simply asked him to come to training field number seven. Well, it didn't really matter to him since he hadn't been doing anything anyways. Grumbling softly, he reached for another bottle of sake only to find out that there were none left. Cursing angrily, he was about to go back to his house when a kunai suddenly flew towards him. Even in his slightly tipsy state, the copy nin quickly caught the knife and looked towards the trees.

"Come out. If you wanna fight, get out here."

In an instant, a black flash erupted from the trees as the copy nin felt something hit him in his gut...hard. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw that the "thing" was a person.

**HAKKA: GOFUBAKU!**

Kakashi's eyes widened as he suddenly flew back with a devastating force carrying him through the air. _What the hell was... _Before he could finish however, the mysterious assailant had already rushed up to him and used a serious of chakra reinforced punches that pummeled him back into the ground.

Kakashi tried to block each one as he felt them nail into his bones. Wincing, he finally managed to jump back to free enough space. Using the time, he yanked off his forehead protector, revealing the sharingan, and began seals for a fire jutsu.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"

A stream of fireballs flew towards Naruto, with each one the size of a large basketball. Naruto quickly countered them though by spinning rapidly in place with his chakra creating a dome around him.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the move. _The __Hakkeshou: Kaiten?! A Hyuuga then?_

Kakashi's shock grew though as the cyclone of chakra suddenly grew limbs and tried to grab him.

_No! This is more advanced... Who is this guy?!_

The copy nin's sharingan was spinning at full speed, with his chakra barely enabling him to dodge. To his relief though, the chakra limbs retreated and the dome disappeared. Seeing his opening, Kakashi gathered chakra and directed it towards the water.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN!" A giant dragon made of water flew towards Naruto with its mouth open. However, the boy simply ran straight up to the dragon with a Gofubaku in hand. The drilling tornado of chakra dissembled the dragon and drenched the two combatants in water.

Cursing, Kakashi realized that he had only enough chakra for one final technique. Placing his palm downward, he gathered as much chakra as he could before releasing it in the form of electricity.

"CHIDORI!"

Naruto also stopped as he began to charge another Gofubaku.

Trying to buy some time, Kakashi began speaking in hopes of starting a conversation. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but where I come from, you should at least warn someone when you attack them."

Naruto remained solemn as he raised his hand. "I wasn't aware that enemy ninja had to warn each other before attacking."

Kakashi sheepishly smiled as he stared at his chidori. "Well, I don't think that you're an enemy, are you?" The copy nin's face grew taut as he tried to pull out more chakra. Beads of sweat started to gather as he felt all of his energy go into the technique. _Crap... I need more time! I can't believe that I've gotten this weak!_

The jutsu in Naruto's hand suddenly emitted a low hum that signaled its completion. "I don't know. Maybe we should find out."

Kakashi felt the familiar tug of the chidori as he also smiled. "Ah. That would be a good idea." Kakashi suddenly galloped out as he used his sharingan to project his path. At the same time, Naruto also moved forward with the same speed as he raised his arm with the swirling Gofubaku. The two came closer and closer together, until they were able to see the whites in each other's eyes. And then...

OooOo

"**BOOOOOOOOM!"**

The Hokage fell out of his desk for the second time that day as he felt his entire office shake. Looking out his window, he saw the area where Naruto had asked Kakashi to come in a smoky ruin.

_Hm... Maybe I should have asked him not to overdo it. Well, I'm sure that Kakashi could have survived that. I think. God Naruto, you better not make me do more paperwork._

OooOo

Kakashi and Naruto lay down on the ground panting as they both struggled to get up. Kakashi's lack of training for the past four years had made his chakra reserves significantly smaller, making even one chidori with his sharingan incredibly taxing. On the other hand, the chidori had been able to cut through the Gofubaku, since the chidori was originally a piercing move.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Naruto and Kakashi got up, albeit very slowly.

"You're pretty strong kid. What did you say your name was?"

Naruto smiled lightly as he brushed back his blond hair. "I don't know. Maybe you should tell me."

Kakashi stroked his chin as he thought. "Are you a new recruitment to the ANBU corps?"

Naruto laughed as he shook his head. "No. Our relationship was a little more closer than that."

Kakshi thought for a moment before resigning. "Sorry, I can't recall anyone like you. Although, with that strange sword and that cool black mask, I think I would've remembered you."

Naruto slowly stepped forward as he took out a kunai. "When I was three years old, you gave me a kunai set for my birthday. I cut my hand on one of the knives and healed immediately. After much explaining, you convinced me that I was a special ninja that was meant to become the Hokage."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto came closer. "You..."

"At the age of five, you took me out to rain country to see the sharks there. I remember telling you that when I grew up, I wanted to be a shark."

Kakashi's hands were trembling now as he walked forward to meet Naruto.

"And then, at age six, you gave me my first mask. I've been wearing masks since then, remembering your kindness."

Kakashi and Naruto stood right in front of each other, as tears started to stream from Kakashi's eyes.

"And at age eight, I was labeled lost and eventually dead. After four years of training, I returned to Konoha at the age of twelve." Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled down his mask as he smiled the brightest smile he had since Shin had killed everyone.

"Hiya Kakashi. It's nice to see you again."

OooOo

The Hokage watched with a smile from his window as he saw the rain falling freely in the sky. Out in the training fields he saw two people standing together without a care in the world. Usually the old man hated the rain, grumbling about the wetness and coldness that it emanated. However, seeing the two figures embrace each other for the first time in four years, the Hokage nodded in acknowledgment as he looked up at the sky.

_Tears of sadness? No, I believe that these are tears of joy. Your son has come back Arashi. And with it, the fire of Konoha._

OooOo

Naruto walked amiably down the streets as he smiled in happiness. After talking with Kakashi over a bowl of ramen, the two had parted ways late in the night. In the morning, Kakashi had brought him some food, saying that he had too much at home. After enjoying a hearty breakfast, the two then separated as Kakashi had some missions to complete before daybreak. At the moment, the blond was walking without a destination. His sensitive ears however picked up a sudden cry a few blocks away. Thinking it worth to investigate into, he changed his direction and walked towards the sound. A few minutes later, he saw a group of men and women yelling. Curious, he crept up closer to the huddling of adults before noticing that all of the yelling was directed at one girl.

"There she is. The foul thing."

"So its one of Orochimaru's experiments? It's to be expected. My son told me that when they let her play with them, she actually hurt them with her ability. We can't let this go!"

"Yeah, I agree. But if the Hokage found out that we got rid of a girl, he wouldn't let us go."

"Just don't tell him Kaiga. We're doing Konoha a favor by getting rid of an abomination like this."

The girl in question looked around anxiously before backing up towards the wall. While they were playing a game called soccer, she had accidentally used her ability in her excitement. It wasn't a big deal, but to the kids, ninjutsu was still scary and new. After all, they weren't even genin yet. Looking between the crowds of adults, she decided that her best bet would be to take the usual beating and then crawl back to her shelter. It wouldn't really matter anyways, since she would heal in about a day. But the pain...

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared to jump in. He didn't really understand what was going on, but the look on the girl's face was all too familiar. It was the look of resignation that meant your life was meaningless. He had seen that look in his own eyes many times in his past. Clenching his fists, he walked towards the group just as he saw an ANBU jump down into the crowd.

Sighing in relief, Naruto stopped. _Good, maybe I won't have to deal with it. _

Rei stopped as she looked around. For some reason, the noise had stopped. However, looking at the source, she sighed in relief as she walked towards her savior.

"ANBU-san! Thanks for coming to help. I-"

She was silenced though, as she felt blood spew out from her arm. Looking at the ANBU anxiously, she held the deep wound in her arm as she tried to apply pressure. "What... are you doing?"

The ANBU smirked as he took off of his mask. "It's time you died. All of Orochimaru's failed experiments deserve the trash heap. I'm just doing my civic duty as one of Konoha's ninja.

Rei faltered as she stepped back and grabbed the wall behind her. "No, NO!" Looking around, she saw the approving smiles of all the adults as they nodded in agreement with the ninja. Anger swelled up inside of her as she clenched her fists.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Running out, she felt her ability activate as black markings spread around her body. The chakra made the civilians back up in fear, but the ANBU quickly went up and punched her directly in the stomach. Her lithe body flew back and hit the wall with a crushing force, breaking about three ribs in the process. The ANBU sighed as he readied his blade. "Any last words?"

The girl smirked in spite of the pain as she tasted copper. "Go to hell. All of you."

Rei closed her eyes and waited for the impact but felt none. She did however hear her blood spraying out though. Smiling, she placed her head back against the cold concrete wall as she felt no pain.

_So is this how it feels to die? Funny, it doesn't feel very painful at all. I thought it'd be horrible or at least a little scary. Wait a second..._

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see a black clad boy with the ANBU sword embedded in his chest.

"What the..."

The words barely escaped her lips when the said boy yanked the sword out without effort.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!"

The crowd winced at the magnitude of the boy's voice. The ANBU stared in shock at the boy's wound.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword off from his back. The Amaterasu shined in all its glory with the wicked edge of the blade gleaming in the sunlight.

The rest of the audience stepped back slightly as they felt his killer intent peak. A few of them were paralyzed while the others were trying to look as small as possible.

"You're not answering me."

The ANBU was still in shock from having seen his sword removed from the boy's chest as if it were nothing. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words reached his mouth.

Naruto's eyes glinted red as his blade suddenly burst into black flames. "You people...are the worst type of scum ever. Doing something like that to someone who had no choice in the matter. All of you will die today."

He was about to charge into the crowd when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the sober face of Kakashi.

"Kakashi... Let me do this!"

Kakashi shook his head. The villagers including the ANBU sighed in relief. They did not want to put up a guy that had just pulled out a sword from his body. They were all about to return home when Kakashi's voice suddenly rang out.

"All of you civilians will be detained in Konoha's jail for obstructing the peace. The ANBU... will report to the Hokage."

All of them gulped as Kakashi winked at Naruto. "It's better this way. Now, I've got to really get on my mission. It's lucky I caught you before you did something you would have regret."

Naruto nodded as he saw the Copy nin herding the group towards the district jail before teleporting away. After they all went away, Naruto turned back at the girl with a smile. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stood up, although very slowly because of her wounds. "Screw you."

Naruto almost dropped his sword from the rude response. "What? HEY! That isn't what you say when someone helps you. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Rei grimaced as she looked away. "I didn't have parents, you idiot. Now leave me alone. I'm just... a failed experiment."

Not knowing what to say, Naruto stood in silence as she saw her limp away slowly. A few steps later though, she fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Walking over to her, he swiftly picked her up and walked towards his home.

"HEY! BAKA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD?! PUT ME DOWN! YAROOOOOO!"

"Ahh... So noisy." Naruto continued to ignore the rants as he walked towards his apartment, wondering whether or not he was doing the right thing. Well, he would figure that out later. For now, he had to deal with this headache.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, how'd you like it? Now, the pairing won't necessarily be Rei. But if it's OC that you want, then it'll probably be her. But hehehe, I have a special surprise for you. Originally, I was going to make Naruto very dark and twisted... But that goes against like all that Naruto stands for. But here, have fun with this.

BRANCH! NARUTO AS A DARK GUY IN MY FIC!!!

Naruto strode through the street as he smiled in mild content. The ramen had been delicious, just as he had remembered it to be four years ago. Four years... It seemed like just yesterday when he had sat down with Aya, Matsumune, and Shin. Shin. Naruto's eyes blazed with anger as he remembered the event. The sword on his back started to turn darker as Naruto's thoughts overtook him. The blond was so involved in his thoughts though, that he had not even sensed one of the local children coming up to him. In fact, it wasn't until the said kid tapped him on the shoulder that Naruto finally turned around.

"Hm?" Half annoyed, Naruto looked at the kid expectantly. They were around the same size with Naruto's spiky hair just reaching two inches higher.

"Hey! That's a cool sword you got! Can I see it?"

Naruto looked at the boy's eager eyes before sighing. "Sure. But it'll end up burning you with a black flame that'll kill you in the most painfullest of ways possible. You'll also probably end up horribly disfigured, so that even your parents won't even be able to recognize you."

"You...you're lying, right?" The kid backed up with fear despite being the same age.

"No, I'm dead serious. Catch." Naruto was about to throw the sword at the kid when the child suddenly ran away screaming with fear. Chuckling, Naruto walked back towards his apartment more satisfied than ever while Kakashi watched in the background with a giant sweat drop marking the back of his head.

_What happened to the cute little kid that always yelled that he would be the Hokage?_

Haha, short, but LOL! Anyways, Naruto will remain largely like the originally story. However, when he fights... BWAHAHAHAHA! He will be a monsteeer! So review, and vote on the pairing! Basically every girl ever showed in Naruto. Age stops at Temari though. Not pairing with any women too old. And Hanabi doesn't work either. Too young. So vote! AND REVIEW!!!

Click that button right below this message. :)


	4. We all scream for ICE CREAM!

Well, I'm BACK! HAHAHA! It's been quite hectic for me these last few weeks, but now I'm rested and cooled, and I'm ready to give this story a wedgie again! Err... Sorry, just had some coffee. Well, expect lots of updates for either **Hero** or **Rurouni Naruto**. I expect **Hero** to be my next update. Prolly up in about two to three days. Yep. As for Kaze no Kami Sama, well, I still need some inspiration for that, since the next chappie is gonna be FRIKKEN AWESOME! Well, without further ado, here's next chapter of Insatiable Instability!

Chapter 4: We Scream for Ice Cream

The morning light filtered through the dusty curtains as the birds chirped in blissful ignorance. It was a great day in every aspect with new horizons waiting to be explored and incredible wonders just teeming with excitement.

However, what lay inside in apartment number 601 was anything but calm and happy.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?"

Naruto sighed for the umpteempth time as he dodged yet another large projectile with practiced ease. He noted with mild interest that it was his couch this time. "Calm down, and I'll explain everything."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Showing her determination, Rei picked up a lamp and chucked it across the room. The dangerous weapon flew towards Naruto at incredible speed, causing him to duck once again to avoid certain death. Having tested his limits, he clenched his fists as he inhaled a lot of air before yelling out with his lungs.

"BAKA! QUIET DOWN!!!"

The girl suddenly froze as Naruto sighed in relief. Any more commotion and the apartment manager would have probably kicked them out.

"Alright, follow me into the kitchen for some food. Your wounds haven't fully healed yet, so you should take it easy. And that means no throwing couches or any other items."

Glaring at him suspiciously, she followed him and sat down at the dinner table. "Explain. Now."

Flipping up some eggs with his expert cooking skills, Naruto scooped them onto three plates and set them on the table.

"Alright. Well, how should I begin?"

Grabbing a piece of egg with her fork and examining it, she deemed it clean and popped it into her mouth.

"You can start by explaining how I got here."

"Ah, well... You basically fainted. Didn't know where you lived so I brought you here. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. You're not that pretty anyways."

Rei coughed out her coffee as she glared at him. "Ha-ha. Thanks."

Naruto made downard "u's" with his eyes as his coffee disappeared. "No problem."

Looking at her plate, she couldn't help but sigh with disappointment as the food was gone. Even though she'd die before admitting it, the eggs had been delicious. Well, anything would have been delicious after 12 years of garbage for meals. Naruto seemed to sense this as he stood up and began to make more eggs.

"You don't have to do that." Her words seemed to differ from her face though, as her face twisted into a grimace.

"What? I'm making the eggs for myself."

"AH! You bastard!"

"Oh, did you want some?"

Mumbling quietly, she crossed her arms as she looked away. "Again I repeat. You're a bastard."

Naruto smiled as he turned back to his eggs. "Okaaaay. I guess I can make some for you too."

Naruto smiled as he popped three more eggs onto the frying pan. Bored, Rei looked around the apartment with quiet wonder. To a person who had never even been inside a sanitary home, this place was a mansion. There was no dust, cobwebs, or any bugs. Shuddering, she grabbed her knees. She hated bugs. Deciding to think of other things, she looked around and tried to analyze the home. However, her eyes soon found a plate full of eggs on the other side of the table.

"Hey, uhh, teme (means bastard/stupid head/whatever in Japanese). Why is there food here?"

"Oh. That. Well, I thought that my friend would be dropping by for some food."

Taking his cue, Kakashi hopped through the window as he landed heavily in front of the chair.

"Itadakimasu." At once, the nin wolfed down the eggs as he furtively slipped the food through a secret compartment in his mask. Kakashi then bowed his head as he thanked Naruto for the meal.

Rei looked at the two as she noted their similar masks. It was at this moment that Kakashi finally realized that there was another person in the kitchen.

"Oh, and who are you?"

Spotting the Jounin vest, she decided to be careful and bowed her head. "My name is Reina."

"Hmmm... Reina? Never heard of you. Then again, I was kind of out of it for the last four years. Well, nice to meet you Reina. I'm Kakashi." He smiled as he held out his hand. The girl cautiously approached his hand as she wrapped her small fingers around his calloused hands. In almost a whisper, she quietly repeated. "Nice to meet you."

A sudden pile of eggs flew onto her plate, effectively scaring the living daylights out of her. Looking up at the source, she saw a smug looking Naruto with the frying pan over his shoulder.

"I'm Naruto by the way." Sarcastically, he then continued. "Thanks for introducing yourself to the guy who saved you." Turning back towards the sink, he began washing dishes as Rei clenched her fists. This guy... was so annoying. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched the two with a slight twinkle in his eye. Smiling, he leaned back as he took out his favorite book. Since the majority of the female population would hunt him down for reading the book in public, he had taken to reading it in the privacy of Naruto's home. Of course, he would never let Naruto read it, but then again, the blond didn't seem to be interested in anything like that. Looking at Rei, he smiled as he cupped his hands.

"So, what are you doing with Naruto here? I didn't know that he had found someone already."

Rei was about to yell out when Naruto placed some toast on their plates. "She's not my girlfriend or anything like that. Just an annoying girl I found while walking around town."

"Oh? Well, from what I can tell, you guys already seem like a married couple."

Both of them pointed at each other as they shook their heads respectively. "No way."

Kakashi smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Well, either way, I have something to give to you Naruto. Here." Kakashi rumbled through his vest as he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Naruto looked apathetically at it for a while before opening it slowly. Rei ignored the two as she stood up to relieve her new load. The eggs and toast had been quite filling. Deciding to help herself, she walked over to the nearest door and walked into the bathroom.

A few seconds after Naruto scanned the piece of paper, he nodded and handed the paper back to Kakashi. "So, you want me to take the genin test?"

The copy nin smiled. "Yep. Of course, you're probably way above Chunin, or even Jounin level for that matter, but you've got to take the steps. Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that you'll pass the genin test. I mean, it's pretty difficult..."

Naruto and Kakashi blinked several times before bursting out in fits of laughter. They each grabbed their collective stomachs as they tried to draw in some desperately needed breath. After a few minutes, they finally calmed down enough as Naruto wiped a tear away from his eyes. "Oh... man, Kakashi, you're killing me here."

"Yeah. That WAS pretty funny actually. But seriously, you need to take it." Kakashi laughed as he tossed a card at him. "This is your academy id. You'll need it to take the classes. Go to room one sixteen in an hour. Your class will start then."

Naruto dropped his frying pan fork as he looked at the clock. Sighing, he scratched his head as he sat down at the table. "Geez, you tell me now? Ah, whatever. I guess I'll have to skip morning training then." Naruto pointed at the now satisfied Rei that had just exited from the bathroom. "After all, she wasted all of my time."

Rei ran over to Naruto as she slammed her fists into his face and pointed at an innocent looking Kakashi. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT HIM!?"

Naruto groaned for a second before pulling out her fist. "Nah. Only you wasted my time baka-Rei."

Angry, she fell into her chair and forked some more toast into her mouth.

Sensing the awkward tension, the copy nin placed his dishes into the sink before winking at the two kids. "Well, I'll take this as my cue to leave... Ja ne!" With that, Kakashi flashed away through the window leaving only a faint smoke trail. The two meanwhile continued their silent game for a while before Naruto finally got up to go to the restroom.

Rei finally slowed down on her eating frenzy as she heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. Walking over to the couch, she smiled as she jumped onto its soft exterior. Rolling around in bliss, she stretched out her arms as she squealed in delight. It was soooo comfortable.

"Man... I should just kill this guy and take his apartment." Laughing at her little joke, she sprawled over the couch and threw back her hair. Combing it with her hand subconsciously, she looked out the window and sighed. _But really. What do I do? It's not like I can just stay here... _

The water in the shower stopped and Naruto walked out of the restroom while ruffling his hair. Little water beads flew everywhere as he stepped through the kitchen. Turning to look at her, he frowned as he opened the fridge.

"Well, I thought that you had left already. Didn't know that you felt so comfortable here."

Rei's face flushed red as she yelled at Naruto. "FINE! I'LL LEAVE THIS STUPID PLACE!" With that, she stormed towards the door and slammed the door shut, effectively shaking the whole house. Not knowing what that had been about, Naruto shrugged as he fished for a milk carton. Either way, it wasn't his problem.

OooOo

Rei sighed a she crouched down near a deserted alley way. Patting her stomach, she looked up at the sky before cracking her neck. _Maybe I should attend today. After all, today might prove to be a little interesting since graduation is coming up._

OooOo

Naruto walked into an average sized classroom as he surrounded himself with an air of indifference. He had left Amaterasu at home, since the sword probably wouldn't have any place in an academic classroom. Looking around briefly, he spotted a whole bunch of girls surrounding a dark haired boy. Basically meaning that they were fan girls, and ultimately a waste of his time. Finding an empty table near the back, he quietly walked over there and sat down. Focusing his chakra, he entered a meditative state that effectively shut off any distractions from around him.

Sakura and Ino had been fawning over Sasuke when they finally realized that a newcomer had come. This blond and mysterious masked youth clad in black and white intrigued them, though not to the point of giving up their position next to Sasuke. However, when the blond closed his eyes, blue streams of chakra had started to leak off of him. Sasuke seemed to have noticed this, causing him to openly stare at the blond with mixed emotions. Finally deciding that it was a waste of his time to get to know this new person, Sasuke sat back down and tuned out the girls. The intensity of their fandom was almost enough to make him go pull an Itachi. If that man had gone through this... Sasuke smiled almost for a second as he imagined dozens of girls trying to ring their arms around the stoic Uchiha. It was enough for a man to go insane. His thoughts were cut off though as a voice suddenly yelled into the classroom.

"YOU!!!"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the voice, even Sasuke, as they saw a long raven haired girl storm through the class to reach the mysterious new boy. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Picking up a stool, she was about to hit him with it when Naruto finally opened one eye.

"Oh, it's you. Baka-Rei was it?"

"Teme..." Her voice trembled as veins popped out of her forehead.

"Stop that. You look like a horse."

Rei "hmph'd" as she looked the opposite way. "So, why are you here anyways?"

"Didn't you hear this morning? Or were you to busy taking a crap? Fatty."

Dunk. Naruto's head slammed into the desk as Rei clapped her hands. Sitting down next to him, she crossed her legs and looked away. Meanwhile, the whole class had immediately flew into a gosip frenzy, with rumors already spreading like wildfire.

"He just said that they were eating breakfast together. I think I heard that they were married!"

"No, that's wrong. She couldn't have bagged a cutey like him. After all, she's..."

"Stop. It's bad luck to talk about that. Anyways, do you think he's available? I hear he's..."

Naruto sighed as his sensitive hearing picked up every word. He didn't really care for the random gossip, but that bit about baka-Rei was interesting. Taking a furtive glance at her, he briefly sighed as shook his head. Enigmas were his thing. Not the queer girl that had sat next to him. Finally the teacher came in, causing the class to immediately quiet down.

Iruka walked to the front of the classroom before raising his voice to get the students' attention.

"Class. I know it's late in the year, but we have a new student. He'll also be taking the Genin test with you guys at the end of this month, so make sure you accept him into your groups. Uzumaki Naruto, please stand up.

Everyone looked over to Naruto's seat and tried to get a glimpse of his emotions. He didn't seem happy, annoyed, or nervous. In the end, it was pure apathy. .

Realizing that they were waiting for an introduction, Naruto sighed as he stood up. "Hey. You already know my name. I've got blond hair and blue eyes." With that, Naruto sat back down and leaned back. Everyone sweat-dropped before turning back to Iruka.

"Well, thank you for the introduction Naruto. Anyways, today we'll be reviewing the henge no jutsu. Later in the afternoon, we'll practice shuriken throwing. At the end of class we'll then pair you off into groups for sparring. Now, can I have everyone line up in order by last name? Akimichi Chouji first..."

Naruto watched with boredom as he saw everyone transform into a copy of some famous figure from Konoha's history. It was a smart idea, since it required both historical knowledge along with ninjutsu application. Being the second to last person, he sighed as he waited for his turn. He hadn't learned to use any ninjutsu arts yet, but he would do it when it came to him. Looking back at Rei behind him, he noticed that she had been the only one without a last name. They still had not talked since their morning skirmish. Not that it bothered him or anything. Finally, after a few more minutes, it was finally his turn. Looking at the teacher, he pulled his hands out of his pockets as Iruka instructed him to transform.

"Hey, um, Iruka-sensei was it?"

"Yes Naruto. Do you have a question?"

"Well, the truth is, I don't know the henge jutsu."

Most of the class snickered as Iruka almost dropped his board. This boy had been recommend by both the Hokage and famous ninja Kakashi. How could he not know the henge no jutsu? Shrugging, he decided to ignore it this once.

"Okay then. Can you show me a bunshin jutsu?"

"Nope. Don't know that one either."

At this, a kid suddenly yelled out in laughter. "What the hell are you doing here? This is for ninjas! You're so stupid, trying to look all cool and all when you actually know nothing!"

Naruto turned away in disinterest from the voice as he looked back at Iruka. "I'm not sure, but from what I could tell, the Henge is an illusion in which the user focuses their chakra to build up a false image around their body. The chakra would have to be at the perfect frequencies, thus the handseals. Each seal controls the pigments, contours, and so on, and with the mind visualizing the pattern, the image comes to life in the form of your external chakra. Is that right?"

Iruka gaped as he shook his head in disbelief. The kid was so young and already he knew about chakra theory. Most kids simply learned the handseals and accepted the jutsu as a magic art when actually, there was quite a bit of science involved. Smiling, he nodded Naruto's answer correct.

"Well then. I guess that's simple enough." With that, Naruto suddenly transformed into Kakashi, without the use of handseals. Any laughter regarding the boy effectively stopped as Naruto walked up to the loudmouth boy from before. Patting they boy's head, Naruto clapped his hands to show that he was a solid transformation. Most of the class simply gawked. While the illusionary henge no jutsu was a D rank jutsu, the solid henge jutsu was high B rank. For a student know that kind of technique...

"So I shouldn't be a ninja huh?"

The boy nervously gulped as he shook his head.

"What's your name, _kid_?"

"Kiba... Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto's mask seemed to hide a smile as Naruto patted the boy one more time before walking back to where he had been standing before. "Nice dog you've got there by the way."

Kiba numbly replied as he felt Akamaru shaking in his jacket. "Th.. Thanks."

Iruka scribbled furiously into his clipboard as he nodded. This one was definitely interesting. "Okay then, next."

Rei stepped forward as she looked around for a bit. Placing her hands together, she made the handseal and suddenly transformed, revealing one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade.

Iruka checked his clipboard and smiled. "Good. That concludes our henge review. Everyone, take a five minute break. Except you Naruto. Could I see you for a second?"

Naruto nodded briefly as he walked against the flow of students. Iruka motioned him to come into his office before closing the door.

"Now, Naruto. Was that really your first time trying the Henge?"

"Yes."

Iruka whistled as he leaned back. "Impressive. Remarkable really. But something's been bothering me. Why didn't you know the Henge jutsu? Didn't anyone teach you?"

"No."

"Well, what jutsu do you know? Or rather, what skills do you have?"

Naruto leaned back and tipped the chair onto its hind legs. "Well... I know a couple of sword techniques. I'm okay at taijutsu, though my kenjutsu's way better. I don't know any genjutsu, though I'm sure that it's simply enough to create. Let's see... I know chakra shunshin, kawamiri, and I can now do henge no jutsu."

Iruka nodded as he wrote all this down. Looking at Naruto sternly, he placed his clipboard on his desk. "Well, to graduate and become a genin, you're only required to know the Bunshin no jutsu, Henge no jutsu, and Kawamiri. Since you know two of those, I think you'll be fine. However, there is something I'd like to ask you."

Naruto remained silent, meaning that he was listening.

Iruka looked around as he nervously tapped his fingers on his desk. "Well, its about your relationship with Reina."

Naruto slightly raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that he had any relationship with that girl.

"It's just that this is the first time she's ever successfully done the jutsu. Actually, come to think of it, this is the first time she's come to class in weeks."

"Is she bad?"

Iruka laughed as he shook his head. "No no! Quite the opposite. She's got a lot of talent with amazing potential. It's just that... her peers shun her and tend to discourage her. Also, she doesn't have a home."

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought silently. "It's because of what she is, isn't it?"

Iruka lowered his head as he silently nodded.

Sensing that the conversation was over, Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the door. However, he stopped before reaching the handle. "If you think that I'm like those kids out there, you're severely mistaken." With that, the blond boy walked through the door and let it click softly behind him.

Iruka smiled lightly as he looked again at the boy's information. "You're an intersting guy, Uzumaki Naruto. I think I'll watch you become a great ninja."

OooOo

The rest of the day had been quite uneventful, save for the fact that he had garnered a small fan club after his spar with the Uchiha. Naruto groaned with annoyance as he felt another group of girls start to come after him. Growling, he thought about using some nicely placed "Hakka: Gofubakus" on the crowd, but decided against it due to the trouble it would cause later. Deciding to just use some good old fashioned shunshin, he teleported to the opposite side of town before resuming his walk towards his house. However, after a few blocks, he then saw a familiar face crouched down against a wall next to a restaurant.

He was deciding whether or not he would go and talk to her when the restaurant owner suddenly walked out of his store. Looking at the girl, he angrily yelled at her while shaking his fists.

"What are you doing here girl? I told you that you're not allowed to loiter on my property?"

Not receiving an answer, he walked up to her and raised his fist. "Answer me you little devil!"

Rei simply looked at him in disgust before resuming her position. It didn't matter whether or not he hit her. Even if she left, someone else would just bag on her. Deciding to ignore him altogether, she turned her cheek as she waited for the hit.

Seeing that he was being ignored, the restaurant owner yelled and brought his fist down. He suddenly stopped however when he felt a deathly chill attack his senses.

"_**Put your hand down. Or perhaps you'd rather make me put it down mangled and detached from your arm."**_

The demonic voice made both Rei and the owner turn around, just to see a glowing red kid with blond hair. Looking back at the girl, the owner then spat on the floor before walking back into the restaurant.

Rei glared at Naruto as she felt the dangerous aura around him vanish. "I didn't ask you for help you know."

Naruto scoffed as he held out his hand to her. "Hurry up."

Rei looked at his hand quizzically before smirking. "What, you wanna hold my hand you big baby?"

"Shut up baka-Rei. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Oh? And what if I don't want some."

At that moment, her stomach growled as Naruto kept his hand up. Slapping it away, she then stood up as she sighed. _Stupid stomach. _"Alright, I'll let you treat me to some ice cream."

Naruto withdrew his hand as he sarcastically replied. "Thankful, aren't you?"

Sticking out her tongue, she grinned as she slugged his shoulder. "Of course." Naruto then started to walk towards the nearest ice cream parlor with her following in suit. A few seconds later she stopped him though as she tugged on his sleeve.

"By the way, what's ice cream?"

Naruto face faulted as he shook his head. "Baka. Don't you know anything?"

Glaring at him, she crossed her arms as she followed him into the store. "Well, whatever it is, I bet you anything that I'll hate it."

(Ten minutes later...)

"OH MY GOOOOD!!! I LOVE ICE CREAM! OOOOOH!!! WHAT FLAVOR DID YOU GET?"

Naruto grimaced at her unusually loud voice as he quietly replied. "Strawberry."

Taking a scoop from his cup, she popped some strawberry ice cream into her mouth before spitting it back out. "Ewww, gross. I like chocolate waaaay better! Wow...this is so good though! Like, it's cold! But, like totally sweet!"

Sighing, Naruto irritably groaned. "Yes. It's called _ice cream_." Wondering what had caused such a change in her attitude, he silently continued to eat the rest of his ice cream as he smiled a little at her excitement. A little.

"I can't believe you've never tried ice cream before."

Placing the cup down, she silently looked at the creamy substance as her eyes retained a faraway stare. "Well, I didn't really get stuff like this while growing up..."

The two then finished the rest of their ice cream in relative silence, with her usual comments of how tasty chocolate was. Eventually, it became night and Rei started to look uncomfortable. Remembering Iruka's words, Naruto shook his head. "It's pretty late. Why don't you just stay at my house? After all, I have a spare room."

Rei paused as she thought hard. Was he setting her up? After all, no one had ever been so nice to her. Then again, a house seemed very appealing compared to the streets. By the time she had weighed all of her options, she had noticed that Naruto had long since started walking away. Shouting, she ran up to him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Shrugging, Naruto turned back towards his path. "I thought that we were going home?"

Rei stopped for a second as she silently whispered the word. It was so foreign to her, yet so austere and simple in nature. Home... She had never had one, yet in an instant from a stranger, she had gained one. Well, at least for one night. Shaking, she clenched her fists before running quickly past him. "I GET TO SHOWER FIRST!"

Naruto blinked twice as he saw a dust cloud follow in her wake. Scratching his head, he started to wonder if he had made the best decision. However, in her running, he hadn't missed the tears that had streamed down her face as she tried to wipe them away with her sleeves. Continuing his slow gait, Naruto smiled as he looked up to the stars.

"You're welcome."

OooOo

(Somewhere in the middle of nowhere)

Shin stepped into a solitary cave as he smiled brightly. Immediately, nine shadows leapt outside as each showed off their chakra. One particularly big chakra stepped forward as Shin continued to smile.

"Stop. This is Akatsuki. Anyone who trespasses will die. Now, who are you, and how did you get in here?"

Shin smiled as he pulled out his sword. It was a dull gray with dancing violet flames. "My name is Natsumune Shin." Pointing at his sword, he then gave a terrifying grin. "I got in with this. Oh, and from this day on, I'll be the leader of this organization."

TBC...

A/N: WELL! That was a sappy chapter! Hahaha! Don't worry, Instatiable Instability won't be all nice and simple. NO! THERE WILL BE BLOOD! AND MURDER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So, watch for that! So, this chapter focused on Naruto and Rei's relationship. Don't know if they'll become romantically involved. We'll have to see. Anyways, if you've read any of my other stories, you'll find that this OC is significantly different from my other OC girl characters. In fact, Rei kind've reminds me of a cross between Rukia from Bleach and Tayuya. Hm. So please review, even if it's just a good job, (though longer ones are always better XD) and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Now, for some review topics.

1) Whoa. Shin? Akatsuki leader? Things will get preeetty crazy for Naruto. What do you suppose will happen?

2) Like I said before, Rei's different from my usual O.C.'s. Good different or bad different?

3) Pairings... as usual.

4) IMPORTANT: Soon, Ninja missions are going to come up. Now this is a two part vote. First! Do you want Rei on Naruto's team? Second! Do you want a mission in Wave country, or some other country? Your choice!

Thanks for your time! Now click the bottom of this page and review. Neotonix orders it... BWAHAHAHA!


	5. Team Seven

A/N: Well, I'm in the middle of writing Hero right now, so you'll read that soon. Kaze no Kami Sama was updated yesterday, so if you haven't read that yet... yeah.

Without further ado, I give you the newest installment of **Ins****atiable Instability**.

Chapter 5: Team Seven

Naruto walked up to his seat as he sat down quietly. A few minutes later, Rei also came through the door and took a seat next to him. Glancing at each other, they each nodded as they acknowledged the other's presence.

"Baka-Rei."

"Teme."

Having exchanged their usual greetings, they simply waited for Iruka to come in. It had been eight weeks already, and the two had developed a system of some sorts. Rei would usually crash at Naruto's house while Naruto would usually sleep at Kakashi's house.

The poor Jounin usually wound up in the street.

The teacher assistant, Mizuki, eventually came into the classroom, making the majority of the kids immediately shut up and stop what they were doing. In Chouji's case, it was eating chips. In Shikamaru's case, it was sleeping. In Shino's case... Well, Shino was already quiet so it didn't really matter for him.

Naruto watched with annoyance however as he suddenly registered his newest two nuisances. In all truths, he believed them to be devils. Horrible and demented in all aspects with behavioral patterns that were fit for a pair of monkeys. Indeed, their names were-

"INO-PIG!"

"BIG FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Sakura and Ino stormed up to each other as they tried to size each other up.

"I GET TO SIT NEXT TO NARUTO-KUN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S MY TURN TODAY!"

Naruto sighed as he ignored the two obsessive girls. He hated these creatures called "Fan girls." Unfortunately, this accounted for almost every girl in the classroom save that one Hyuuga and Rei. However, while the Hyuuga seemed to stay away from him due to her shyness, Rei was simply the complete opposite of any fan girl.

"I don't know why you guys want to sit next him so much. After all, he's pretty pathetic."

Naruto raised his head as he looked at her critically. "Stupid people shouldn't speak. They use up all the air when they try to think."

Naruto's head immediately smashed into his desk as Rei patted her hands. "I thought I told you to stop calling me stupid, _teme_."

Ino and Sakura quickly revived from their stupor as they pointed at Rei. "AGH! You hurt our beloved Naruto-kun!"

"Whatever." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she lazily slumped against the desk as she yawned them away. "I don't get it. What's so great about this guy?"

Sakura glared at Rei before twitching. "Well, if you think he's so pathetic, why do you sit next to him?"

Ino nodded as she crossed her arms. "Yeah! Come to think of it, you ALWAYS sit next to him."

Naruto began pulling his head back out of his desk as he groaned with pain. The only things that ever seemed to hurt him were Kakashi's chidoris when they had their morning spars and Rei's usually thumps on the head. It was ludicrous that such simple attacks were able to get through his defense, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never block them. However, as he slowly raised his head back up, he vaguely took in their conversation through bits and pieces of words. He found such conversations to be trivial though, especially with a new bump on his head. Annoyed, he turned to Rei and murmured quietly.

"Baka-Rei. You're being too noisy. My head hurts because of your annoying voice."

Naruto groaned as Rei slapped his head into the desk again.

This was getting ridiculous.

"_That's_ why I sit next to him."

The bell then rang as Iruka walked into the class and called order in the classroom. Sakura quickly dashed towards the seat next to Naruto and sat in it with a peace sign in hand. Naruto sighed as Sakura latched onto his arm while Rei muttered some choice curse words. Ino sulked and quietly went back to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't give a crap either way.

"Now class. As you all know, today's your final test, so make sure you try your hardest. Your careers begin with this test, so I hope you all pass and go on to become diligent ninjas for our village. When your name is called, come down into the examination room. The test will be different for everyone, so don't try to ask your friends what it was. Can we first have Akimichi Chouji?"

Naruto put his head up as he remembered that today was the Genin test. In all truths, he had completely forgotten about it. During his past eight weeks at the academy, he quickly realized that the school was basically a place to keep brats busy so that they weren't killed early on. He didn't worry about failing the test, but...

"Rei."

The girl in question turned as she looked at him carefully. He almost never called her by her proper name, especially when they were in public. "What?"

"Don't fail. I know that this is below your capabilities."

Rei narrowed her eyes as she turned away. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Naruto remained silent as he closed his eyes. The girl had a lot of potential, but there seemed to be a strange type of chakra living within her reserves. It was similar to his, but a lot less potent and controlled. When she tried to draw on her chakra, the other foreign chakra would also try to rise up with it. He had seen her use this chakra before though. The day that he met her, the chakra had actually manifested itself as black patterns across her body. However, it seemed that this energy manipulated her mind to a certain primal extent. This caused her to try and use almost no chakra, which was impossible when initiating jutsu.

"Don't be scared Rei. You have more control then you think."

Rei looked at him in surprise as the blond then turned to walk down the stairs and go into the testing room. Looking back at her own hands, she bit her lip and prayed that he would be right.

Naruto walked calmly into the testing room as he saw the faces of Iruka and Mizuki greet his eyes. Turning, he also saw the Hokage standing in the corner of the room with an invisible jutsu. Next to him was also about three other jounins, all also hiding through different methods.

_I guess they want to see what I can do. _

Smirking, he turned and waved at the four hidden ninja. Two of them waved back before catching themselves and swearing. Seeing that they were noticed, the Hokage and Kakashi stepped out of the shadows while the two other jounins also emerged abashed.

"I see you have noticed us Naruto."

"Hey old man. Hey Kakashi." Turning to look at the other two he then shrugged. "I don't know you two. But after that demonstration, I don't think that you guys are worth the effort to know in the first place.

Iruka stood up as he yelled at blond. "Naruto! Address the Hokage with respect! Also, don't speak down to your superiors!"

Mizuki smiled as he quickly nudged Iruka. "Hey, Iruka. Why don't we just hurry up and give him the test, huh?"

Iruka calmed down as he straightened up. "Of course Mizuki-sensei. Now, Naruto. For your first test, please make four different types of clones."

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he looked at the man. Surely the other kids couldn't do this. Sighing, he placed his hands in his pockets as he gathered his chakra. There were elements of ninja techniques, each with their own hand seals. Fire, water, thunder, earth, wind, wood, sand, ice, and shadow. The Kage Bunshin was the simplest for him since he simply had to project a piece of his chakra and form it into a clone. The others simply required one step further by simply mixing the element with his chakra. By doing so, he could enforce the clone's body and increase its physical attributes. For instance, his wind clone would be faster, his earth clone would be stronger, his fire clone would have more resistance, and his water clone would be able to heal its wounds. There was no such thing as a lightening clone. Concentrating his chakra, Naruto then split it into six pieces. Five of them emerged from his body and started to form physical bodies. In a matter of milliseconds, Naruto stood next to six identical clones.

"Here we are. I made two extra because its easier to just use up all the elements."

Iruka smiled as he wrote on his clipboard. "Okay then, you can dismiss them now."

At once, all the clones vanished as their chakra came back to Naruto. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the two jounin's jaws drop to the floor. Shrugging, he ignored them and kept his hands in his pockets.

Iruka finished writing on his clipboard and then looked up at the blond. "Alright Naruto. Next we'll test you on your combat ability. This will be the final test, and probably the hardest one. I know you can do it though." Winking, Iruka stood up from his desk and pointed towards a scroll. "That scroll will summon you to a more suitable stage for your fight. When you arrive, the battle will automatically start, so be prepared for anything. Whenever you're ready Naruto."

Without a second glance, Naruto strode towards the scroll and placed one hand on it. Immediately he felt his chakra being pulled. The room seemed to close around him, and right when it was about to suffocate him, it stopped and he felt the grass. Scouting the area, he saw a small lake, a fairly large foliage of trees and other natural obstacles, and a small clearing. All in all, he appeared to be near training station 16.

(Somewhere in the dense foliage)

"Ahhh... But Kakashi, isn't this a little much? I mean, Naruto against three jounin?"

Kakashi smiled as he motioned for his fellow ninja to stay quiet. "Don't worry. As it stands, that boy is stronger than me. I think anyone short of a Hokage can't beat him."

"Are you sure? I mean, he showed some talent at the examination room, but... this is too much! Even you would have a hard time against the two of us."

"That's why I said that he's stronger than me. Now stay quiet, it seems he's heard us. Kurenai, try to catch him by surprise. Asuma and I will try to distract him with some straight out fighting. Make sure you find an opening. Oh, and let me warn you now, this guy can do the most impossible things with his chakra."

"Most impossible?"

"You'll see. Now hurry up and hide! He's coming this way!"

Just then, six waves of chakra crashed through the trees, breaking several trunks into pieces. As the trees fell, Naruto quickly summoned up some more energy and fired another volley of Hakka: Gofubakus. Deciding that he had caused enough ruckus for now, he knew that they would eventually attack him. Spreading out his chakra into a thin dome, he encompassed the area in it. This way, he would feel any attack in the air from rifts in his own chakra. Sure enough, he soon felt some vibrations coming from his left. Sending chakra into his feet, he sprang towards the signal and caught the jounin by surprise. It was a bearded one with a weird kitchen-like apron coming out of the bottom of his jounin vest. The Jounin, though surprised, blocked Naruto's attacks with his barearms. Only after he felt the bruises on them did he realize that fighting hand to hand would probably be more favorable towards the boy.

_Geez... Is he hiding iron plates inside of those sleeves of his? Guess I'll have to use them then._

Stepping back, Asuma tried to ignore the stinging sensation in his arms as he took out his signature weapons, his chakra trench knives.

"In a normal ninja battle, I wouldn't allow you this. But since this is a friendly examination, I'll let you equip yourself with a weapon. Naruto stared dumbly at Asuma for a second before smiling.

"I'm sorry Jounin-san, but I'm afraid that if I use my weapon, I might accidentally kill you. After all, restraint is quite hard for me when I use it."

Asuma sweat as he laughed nervously. If it were anyone else, he would have probably put it aside as playful banter. But somehow...

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you kid."

Naruto nodded as he swirled chakra around his hands to strengthen them. This way, anything short of a master katana wouldn't be able to cut him.

Asuma suddenly leaped forward with his trench knives, his right arm leading the attack. Naruto quickly sidestepped to the left, but was mildly surprised to see his right shoulder get nicked. To make matters worse, he suddenly felt another presence heading towards him at a rapid speed from behind.

_Annoying insects..._

Naruto growled as he picked up a random stick and looked around. Obviously the man's knives had a special technique to them that made them longer than they appeared to be. Deciding that the best course of action would be to just quickly take the two of them on, he released the chakra in the area and shifted over half of it into the stick he had found earlier.

"CHIDORI!"

Naruto smiled as he heard the tell tale technique. So it was Kakashi. Jumping up, Naruto quickly spun around as he held a Gofubaku. The two met in a power struggle, with Naruto pushing Kakashi back slightly. Finding his chance, Asuma was about to attack Naruto when he suddenly felt a kunai fly toward him. The man ducked, but received a knee in his chin instead by a clone.

_So...He's using a bunshin? This'll be interesting._

Naruto caught his clone fighting Asuma out of the corner of his eye. It was a water clone, so it would most likely last the fight. "So Kakashi, nice day today?"

Kakashi weakly smiled as he tried to push more energy into his chidori. Only Naruto would try to strike up a conversation about the weather during a near lethal power struggle.

"Yeah. Nice day." Kakashi gruffly answered.

Naruto smiled as he held his stick up high. "Yep. In fact, it's so nice that I think I'll go fishing now."

Kakashi looked at the boy curiously as he saw the stick. "What?"

Naruto smiled as a thin line of chakra suddenly flew out of the top and ran towards the trees. The whip cut down entire trunks in single flashes, extending well beyond the reach of a normal fishing string.

"Your friend's in there, isn't she? I sensed her chakra when you first came to attack. I'm guessing that she won't expect a line of chakra to chase after her.

Sure enough, a loud "AH WHAT THE HELL" came from the trees as Kurenai jumped out into the open. Seeing his final opponent, Naruto smiled as he retracted the chakra back into the stick.

"Well, it's been fun Kakashi, but its time I end this."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Naruto charge another Gofubaku in his hand and then throw it at the ground. The result was a massive explosion that leveled the entire field. Kakashi felt his chidori vanish as well as Naruto himself. All three of the Jounins looked around in confusion before they suddenly felt an extremely large chakra signature come from the west.

"Oh my god Naruto... You didn't have to use _that _technique..."

Kurenai and Asuma gasped as they saw a huge shadow loom over them. Kakashi was right. This was...impossible. For out of the blue sky, with the sun shining brightly behind him, Naruto stood on top of a gigantic cloud of chakra that took on the form of a dragon.

Naruto raised his voice as he shouted down to the three jounins. "Do you guys give up now?"

Kakashi immediately sat down as he held up a white flag. Asuma soon joined him, though Kurenai looking conflicted. Seeing that she still had her doubts, Naruto motioned to his dragon of chakra towards a far mountain. At once, a large beam of pure energy flew out of the mouth and drilled a hole through the great rock. Seeing the destructive power of such a technique, Kurenai quickly sat down next to Asuma and Kakashi.

Satisfied, Naruto then dismissed the chakra as he fell down back onto the earth. He was at once bombarded with questions by Kurenai and Asuma.

"What kind of a technique was that?"

"What else can it do?

"Where'd you learn it?"

Naruto looked at him tiredly as he closed his eyes. "The Ryuu no Chakra. Takes a hella lot of chakra, but worth it for intimidating factors. It's limited to firing chakra, which I can do just do by myself. In the end, it's used to make people piss their pants. It's an original technique."

Regardless to say, Uzumaki Naruto passed the test with flying colors.

OooOo

A tired Naruto with a Konoha headband in his hand walked out of the room as he ignored the screaming fangirls. Going straight up to Rei, he slumped in his chair and pointed towards the door. "It's your turn."

Rei looked at him curiously as Naruto yawned tiredly. "Was it hard?"

"No." Was his curt answer.

"Alright." She then stood up and was about to enter the room when Naruto suddenly called out to her.

"Hey... Don't you dare fail baka. If you do, you're not getting any dinner tonight."

Rei gulped as she nodded. She was about to enter the room when something clicked. _Wait a second..._

"AH! HEY! I'm the one that makes dinner!" She was about to yell at Naruto some more, but to her dismay, found that he was already asleep. Grumbling, she stepped into the room and rolled up her sleeves. She hated to admit it, but if Naruto was tired enough to sleep after such an exam... She had no doubts about the boy's strength. In fact, she acknowledged it completely. She had originally planned on failing anyways but... Grinning, she decided to use her chakra and pass this time on a whim. The very whim that was currently snoozing in the room next door.

OooOo

Naruto felt something slam into him. It was Rei, he could feel it, but different. While her usual punches simply slammed him into the desks, this one was... well, sharper. Looking up, he saw Rei swinging a Konoha headband around. "I passed. Let's get some ice cream."

Naruto groaned as he gave her a death glare. "Again? We've had ice cream this whole week. And you keep getting chocolate. Don't you know that chocolate causes you to get fat." Pausing for a second, Naruto then smiled as he looked back at her. "My mistake. It won't really matter at this point. Eat all you want."

Rei screamed as she lunged at Naruto and tried to throttle him. The rest of the class watched in amusement as they turned away from their own devices. While Naruto almost never spoke to anyone else, he was always unusually animated with Rei. Therefore, it was usually the best time to see the stoic Naruto actually say a few lines.

OooOo

Naruto woke up the next morning at four a.m. as usual. It was dark and he could hardly see anything. However, today was different, as he had actually slept in his own home for once. As the blond lay on his couch, he unconsciously placed his hand on the Kyuubi's seal. The seal that had cursed him, yet blessed him in so many ways. The seal that had kicked him out of this village, but had instead given him a family. Looking over at Amaterasu in the corner of the room, Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Doing nothing often made his mind wander, which was something he always hated. "Shin... Why did you do it?"

"Who's Shin?"

Naruto tried to peer through the dark as he saw a familiar silhouette walk towards him. Realizing that it was Rei in her yukata (japanese nightgown), he turned away and huffed. "It's none of your business. Go back to sleep."

Rei walked up to the couch and sat down, leaning against the soft cushion while looking up at the ceiling. Naruto had placed glow in the dark stickers there when he had moved in, making the living room seem more natural at night.

"First you take my bed, and now you're going to take the couch too?"

Rei laughed quietly as she lay down and put her feet next to Naruto's head. "It's more comfortable here. After all, I can use you as a foot cushion."

"Great..."

The two stayed like that for a moment before Rei spoke again. "You know... I never really got to thank you. I mean, for everything."

Naruto tried to look at her, but her face was turned away from him. "What are you talking about?"

Rei suddenly looked at him as she spoke a little quieter. "Why did you save me that day?"

Naruto had already begun to lose interest as he started to drift back to sleep. This was unusual especially since he almost never fell asleep in front of others unless he was extremely tired. However, at the moment, he wasn't extremely tired or fatigued. In fact, he was actually sleeping because he was quite comfortable despite the fact that Rei's feet were in his face.

"Naruto?"

No answer.

"Geez... What an idiot." Rei smiled as she too fell back and slept the morning away.

(Five hours later)

"OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD!"

"REI! SHUT UP!"

Rei stopped as she frantically bit her nails. School started in about two minutes, and she was still in her yukata.

"God Naruto, why didn't you wake me up?!"

Naruto smiled through his face mask and shrugged. "You didn't look like you wanted to be woken up."

"AGH! I FRIKKEN HATE YOU!" Running into the bathroom, Naruto heard various clattering noises and hairdryers going on at once.

"So... looks like a normal day in the Uzumaki household."

Naruto turned towards the new voice and saw Kakashi at his window. "Oh, hey Kakashi. I just made some breakfast. Want some?"

Kakashi smiled as he hopped through the window and sat down in his designated chair. "Why didn't you come to my house yesterday night. Could it be that you two..."

Naruto threw a fork at Kakashi as he flipped some eggs onto his plate. "Don't get any funny ideas... Ero Hatake."

Kakashi held up his arms as he smiled. "No no. I'll just eat my food now."

Finally, two minutes later, Rei rushed out of the bathroom and pointed to the door. "Hurry up, we're late!"

Kakashi looked dumbly towards Naruto before blinking twice. "Didn't Naruto tell you Rei? Class starts at twelve today because the people who passed are being assigned into team squads."

Rei slowly turned towards Naruto with twitching eyes. "Naaaruuuuutooooooo..."

Naruto gulped as he looked at Kakashi. "Oh sh-"

OooOo

Approximately three hours later, at exactly twelve o' clock, a torn up Naruto and an extremely exuberant Rei sat down in their usual seats.

Shikamaru stopped as he looked at Naruto carefully. "Geez...what happened to you Naruto?"

Naruto ignored the concerned boy as he put his head down. Iruka eventually walked into the classroom, causing all gregarious activity to cease in a matter of seconds.

"Now class, thank you for waiting patiently. Today is your last day as Konoha students. I'm so proud of all of you. Regardless of what happens in the future, I hope that all of you will work hard in whatever you do and continue to grow strong with the coming years. It's been great having all of you. Now Mizuki-sensei isn't here today due to some troubles that occurred yesterday, so I'll read out the teams. Team One: Tazuka Honda, Mimarashi Kyoji, Akanari Yomi... Team Six: Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino. Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto..."

The entire class held its breath as they awaited the next two names.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and... Reina. Team Eight..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Rei before closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair. Teammates really didn't matter for him since Jounin ninja and above usually worked independently anyways. Teamwork was just another word for being weak.

Rei looked happy but slightly put down with her new team members. She couldn't imagine not having Naruto in her team, but that Sasuke fellow... For some reason, she just felt uncomfortable around him."

Sasuke didn't give a crap either way.

However, what came next caused all of them to suddenly lose/gain interest in their new team. For suddenly, a giant ball of black flew through the window and created a huge purple backdrop. A purple haired woman with a fishnet shirt and a light brown trench coat suddenly stood up as she pointed at the shocked students with a gigantic smile on her face.

"TEAM SEVEN, MY NAME IS MITARASHI ANKO! AND I'LL BE YOUR JOUNIN SENSEI!"

TBC...

A/N: NOTE! For those of you who think that Naruto is way too powerful, let me just say... Shin is still several times stronger than him even if Naruto has the Amaterasu. Right now, I think that Naruto's a little weaker Itachi, probably around Kage level, though he'll continue to grow. With the sword, he's probably around Itachi's level, if not a little higher. This makes sense since Shin is the strongest person in Akatsuki now, and Itachi...well, wasn't. Okay, so that's my defense.

On a lighter note:

Gosh... It's going to be quite interesting with Anko as their sensei. I wonder what will happen with Sasuke and Naruto? Hm... Well, this is probably my fastest update. I was on my email and suddenly, "Pop! You've got a review for Insatiable Instability." After I read that, I couldn't help but just start writing this chapter. Haha, see, your reviews do help! Well, someone asked me to do power levels, so I will...for this chapter.

Power levels: (Do not scale these numbers to my other stories)

Naruto: 8

Naruto + Amaterasu: 9

Rei: 2.5

Kakashi: 7.5 (Remember, he's been training with Naruto)

Asuma: 5.2

Kurenai: 5

For statistics purposes:

Genin: 1.5

Chunin: 3

Jounin: 4.5

Anbu: 3.5-5

Anbu Captain: 6

Hokage: 8

Sannin: 7.8-8.3


	6. Icha Icha Berserker Mode

Sorry it's been a while. Next update will be either Hero or Rurouni Naruto. Not sure which one yet... Oh yeah, this chapter's genre is humor. Next one will be serious. Anyways! Here ya go!

Thoughts: _Blah blah_

Demonic Voice: _**Blah blah**_

Chapter Six: The Fearsome Berserker Icha Icha Mode

Naruto leaned against a broken tree as he reached for a kunai. The enemy was tough, probably stronger than all three of them together. In fact, if it came down to it, he would even have to use Amaterasu. Cursing, the blond called to his teammates while remaining hidden. How had it come to this?

_Oh yeah, I remember now. It was that stupid sensei of ours._

(FLASHBACK)

Anko scratched her purple hair with the back of her kunai before pointing it at the kids. "Okay! I want all of you to tell me your names, ages, strengths/weaknesses, likes/dislikes, hobbies, and goals! I really hate doing this, but since it's supposed to be required of me or something...whatever. Yeah, I'll go first."

The newly made team seven currently sat on top of the academy building with their new sensei. It had taken a while though since Naruto, Rei, and Sasuke had been assigned the task of cleaning up after their sensei's... window breaking experience.

"So my name is Mitarashi Anko! About my age... Well, I kind of forgot." Grinning, she scratched her head as Sasuke and Rei sweatdropped. "Anyways, I'm strong enough for you brats and I have no virtually no weaknesses. I like dango and juice!" Her face immediately turned dark as several ominous veins appeared on her forehead. "But I hate stupid snake people who have pale skin and laugh like pedophiles. I also hate people that are too energetic and happy. It makes me want to kill them."

The genin stopped themselves from retorting that she was probably the most "energetic" person that they had ever met.

"Anyways! My hobbies are training, hunting, and eating new flavors of dango! My goal is to wipe a certain man off the face of this earth. Okay, your turn!"

Seeing that no one else was volunteering, Rei yawned a little before starting. "My name's Reina, Rei for short. I don't have a last name. I'm twelve years old, though I'll be thirteen soon. Since I don't have a family, I only know basic academy techniques. So I guess that's my weakness. I don't particularly have any strengths, but I'm sure that I'll find one eventually. As for my likes and dislikes... I love chocolate ice cream and I hate strawberry ice cream. I also hate blond haired temes. My hobbies are getting Naruto to buy me ice cream, and my goal is to have my very own ice cream shop!"

Naruto snorted, which then resulted to her slamming his head into the concrete floor. "Yep, that's all." Patting her hands she sat back and smiled innocently.

Sasuke and Anko looked at each other for a minute before nodding. They reached a mutual agreement right then and there that they would never try to piss off the girl. The blond's head buried in the concrete was a testament to that.

Clearing her throat, Anko pointed to Sasuke. "Um, I guess we'll continue with the one that's still alive."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's unmoving body for a second before shaking his head. What kind of team had he been assigned to? Deciding that it really didn't matter, he scoffed and folded his hands. Speaking deeply with his eyes focused on no particular object, he unleashed his trademark smirk. "My name...is Uchiha Sasuke."

At once, the wind picked up and dramatically blew across his hair. A shadow flew over them as a spotlight shined down on Sasuke.

Continuing, he smirked as he turned his head like a model and held his hair. "I am...an avenger."

Sasuke suddenly felt his head smash into the concrete. At once, the dramatic wind died with Sasuke cursing while holding his forehead. Looking up he saw Anko cracking her knuckles while chuckling menacingly. "Sorry kiddo. Each squad is allowed to have only one avenger. And that's me. So back off!"

Sasuke stared at her dumbly before shaking his head. Yep. This team was definitely crazy. "I'm twelve years old. My strongest point is my ninjutsu. I also excel at taijutsu. I believe that my genjutsu is my weakest point only because I haven't had a teacher. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are learning new jutsu and training. And my goal is to kill..." Looking at Anko's expression warily, he sighed. "My goal is to find someone."

Anko nodded brightly as she patted Sasuke's head. "Good job! As expected of the number one rookie! Now, let's see... Ah, blondie! You're alive! Good, that means less paperwork for me!"

Naruto glared at Rei for a second before fixing his cold blue eyes towards Anko. "My name is Uzumaki Natsumune Naruto. Don't ask where the Natsumune comes from because I have no intention to tell you." A questioning glance between the rest of team showed that no one knew about the origin of his strange middle name. Naruto then closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "I have lived for twelve years. My greatest strength is my chakra control. I have a... satisfactory amount of chakra. I know very little ninja techniques. I have no intention to tell you anything more about my weaknesses. I like my sword, Kakashi, strawberry ice cream, and my deceased family. I dislike baka-Rei and her loud antics."

"HEY!" (Guess who that is )

"As for my hobbies, well, I guess you could say training. I especially like to spar against Kakashi. And finally, my goal is to find my brother and talk to him."

Anko looked at Naruto carefully before laughing. That's great! I like you kid! You're exactly like me!"

_Yeah, right. _Thought Sasuke and Rei.

"Anyways, I forgot to tell you guys something. You guys aren't genin yet."

All three kids looked up at Anko questioningly.

"Well, what I mean to say is that you guys have to pass a secondary test. The first test was to simply root out the losers. So I'll meet all of you at seven o'clock tomorrow morning at training field seven. Oh, and make sure you a lot of food before you come. I like it when people throw up food along with their blood." Laughing maliciously, she then disappeared in a shroud of smoke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Rei for a second before standing up. "You guys want to get some ice cream? I'll pay."

Rei immediately jumped up and took the lead while Sasuke looked thoughtful. Finally the raven haired boy nodded and the three went off towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

**OooOo**

"So, how is he?"

Anko placed her feet on top of the Hokage's desk and yawned. "Which one? The cursed ice cream loving girl, the broody avenger, or the enigmatic blond wonder?"

The Hokage smiled at their nicknames before picking up a dango stick and popping a dango into his mouth. "The enigmatic blond wonder."

Anko smiled mischievously as she forked several pieces of dango into her mouth at once. "He's interesting. Almost the exact opposite of that snake pedophile. I'll have fun with him tomorrow."

"Careful, he's pretty strong."

Anko suddenly turned around as she saw Kakashi come into the office. "What do you mean Hatake?"

Kakashi smiled as he pulled into a spare seat. "I told the others yesterday. The kid is stronger than me. In fact, he could probably fight on even grounds with our beloved Hokage."

Anko paused for a second before stroking her chin. "Oh, yeah. That reminds me. The boy said something interesting today."

This immediately caught the interest of the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Yeah, when we introducing ourselves, he said that one of his likes was you. You guys don't have like a..._forbidden love _thing going on, right?"

Kakashi immediately put his hands up and crossed them. "No, no. Don't worry, he just means that we're like family."

Anko thought for a second before standing up. "Alrighty! Come on Hatake! You're going to buy me some dango! The one's that the Hokage brought taste like crap!"

The Hokage watched sympathetically as he waved goodbye to the two. Writing a note to himself, the Hokage finished the rest of the dango before sighing. He would have to give the copy nin a pay raise for the dango."

**OooOo**

Naruto walked into the field with Rei when they saw Sasuke walking towards them. The day before had been fruitful since they had all succeeded in getting closer. Naruto and Rei found out about Sasuke's darker past involving his brother while Naruto shared some information about his deceased family. Of course, he didn't mention Shin's betrayal. However, Rei had remained unusually quiet during their conversation.

Sitting down in a circle, the three waited for their sensei to come. Finally, after about an hour, a loud voice called to them from the trees.

"HEY BRATS! YOU'RE EARLY!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei glared at their approaching sensei. Deciding to be the mouth of the group, Rei stepped forward and angrily shouted. "What the hell are you talking about Sensei!? It's eight! You said seven!"

Anko paused for a second before chuckling nervously. "Oh, well... When I meant seven, I actually meant eight. Didn't you know that all great shinobi count an hour later! It's crucial if you want to be a strong ninja!"

_That's such a lie. _Thought all three genin simultaneously.

Clearing her throat, Anko pulled out a brown package and put it on the floor. "Well, let's begin your genin test then, shall we? Your first task is to destroy this package. It has a pretty strong seal on it, so anything short of a strong C class jutsu won't be able to destroy it. Now-"

"**KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"**

Naruto and Rei stepped aside as Sasuke blew a fireball towards the package. After holding the flame for a few seconds, Sasuke then cut the fire and smirked at his achievement.

"Alright lady. What's part two?"

Anko blinked twice before grinning. "Good job! I really didn't expect you to know such an advanced jutsu. Alright, I guess we'll move to part two of your test. But I'll warn you now, you might die. This is your last chance to back out. If you pass you'll become genin and train under me. If you fail, you get sent back to the academy. But there's always the risk that you'll lose your life during the test. In the end it's your choice."

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked towards Naruto and Rei. "You two better not back out. I hate to say it, but I actually believe her this time. We're going to need all the manpower we can get. I'm not going to fail just because you two might chicken out."

Rei smirked and slapped Sasuke's back. "You're kidding right? After all, I had to endure a three hour conversation with you guys. No way am I doing that again with another group. I'm in."

Naruto shrugged before stepping forward. "Though I'm not looking forward to having her as a sensei, going back to the academy would be...unappealing."

Anko laughed heartily while taking out a scroll. "Alright guys. Here's your final test. Now get ready, because it's going to get wild!" The three genin hopefuls braced themselves as Anko opened up the scroll. A cloud of smoke suddenly erupted, obscuring the area in a dense fog.

_A summoning?! _Naruto looked around quickly to find his teammates. Finally, the smoke cleared to reveal a truly horrifying sight.

"Eh? What the hell? ANKO!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei gaped as they saw a wet Kakashi with nothing but a towel and a mask. (He wears that thing everywhere) Anko meanwhile smiled like no other before handing him some clothes. "Here Kakashi, you'll need these."

Kakashi quickly took the clothes and hurriedly put them on. "Geez, what's your problem! And how the hell do you have my summoning scroll?!" The copy nin had finally finished dressing, although his hair was still slightly wet.

"Oh, that's not important Kakashi. What is important... is that!" Turning around, she dramatically pointed at the charred area that the brown package had once stood on. My students burned that area."

Kakashi looked at her strangely before blinking. "Soooo...your point is?"

Anko devilishly smiled. "Tell me Kakashi, do you know where your newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise is? It was a signed copy too, right? The area that is burned is all that remains of your book after these kids destroyed it."

Realization dawned on Kakashi face as he looked at the charred area, then to the genin, then to the charred area again. A few gears clicked in his head before everything suddenly stopped.

Anko quickly turned to the students after slapping a bell onto Kakashi's vest. "You guys have to get this bell in order to pass! Good luck!" With that, she quickly ran away to who knows where. Meanwhile, Kakashi was still frozen with little machine sounds whirring from his head.

"Umm... Kakashi-san? Are you okay-" Rei gasped and took a step back as she saw Kakashi mechanically turn towards them. His eyes were blood red with steam coming out of his ears. At that moment, there was only one word repeating continuously in his mind.

_**KILL!**_

"Guys... Run away."

Sasuke and Rei looked at Naruto strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto actually had a look of fear on his face as he gripped their arms. "I MEAN RUN AWAY NOW!"

Kakashi suddenly created six Kage Bunshins, with each doppledanger holding two chidoris. _**"RAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR DESTROYING MY BOOK!"**_

The clones sprinted forward at an incredible speed, causing Naruto to swear. Gathering chakra, he quickly made two wind clones to carry Sasuke and Rei away while he place a chakra field in front of him to hold off the enraged copy nin.

(END FLASHBACK)

And so it was because of their stupid sensei that Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei were currently hiding behind a tree while holding their breaths. In the distance they could hear trees being smashed to pieces along with a loud fiend like voice yelling out for them.

"Naruto...who the HELL IS THAT MAN!?" Sasuke pointed towards the area that was being demolished.

"Ah. That would be Kakashi."

Sasuke looked around before whispering in a hushed voice. "Yesterday you said that he was the most laid back jounin in our village! This is NOT a laid back jounin. This is a homicidal insane killer!"

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly. "Well, right now, Kakashi is in his Berserker Icha Icha Mode."

Rei turned to Naruto and temporarily forgot about the impending doom. "Berserker Icha Icha Mode?"

Naruto nodded solemnly before explaining. "It's a truly fearsome weapon. I first found out about it when I accidentally threw away one of his older books. He immediately became a weapon of mass destruction, forgetting me or anyone else until his revenge was exacted. In that mode, he loses all common sense, but in return, multiplies his strength three fold. It took myself, six jounin, and the Hokage to finally calm him down."

Sasuke suddenly dropped to the ground in disbelief while Rei muttered words resembling "We're gonna die...We're gonna die..." Naruto stood up before facing them.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. This is what we're going to do."

**OooOo**

Anko watched in boredom as she held up her sixteenth dango stick. "If I knew that it would've been this one sided, I would have at least bought some more dango. Ah well, it's kinda fun to see Kakashi so angry. Might as well get some sleep, especially since this'll take a while."

**OooOo**

Naruto swore as they all jumped away from their hiding place. Kakashi had found them. Deciding that enough was enough, Naruto jumped into the air and quickly gathered his chakra. Hopefully the plan would work. If it didn't... Well, he really didn't want to think about that.

"**TAJUU UZUMAKI NO BUNSHIN!" **

Five bunshins of different elements suddenly appeared around Kakashi. The copy nin seemed unphased though, for he quickly pulled out several kunai. The wind clone attacked first, using its speed attributes to catch the copy nin by surprise. After unleashing a few deft moves, the wind clone then switched places with a fire clone. Seeing its opening, the fire clone quickly transferred all of its chakra into its fist to unleash a devastating punch that knocked the air out of Kakashi. The transfer of all its chakra then resulted in its destruction, causing a plume of smoke to appear in front of the confused copy nin. The earth and water clones jumped forward and each grabbed a leg, while the final shadow clone ran up along side the real Naruto with a Hakka: Gofubaku. However, right before the two reached the copy nin, they merged the two attacks together to form a new attack. A swirling tornado of chakra surrounded the real Naruto's arm, with a void of empty space following him.

"It's over Kakashi. **"UZUMAKI RENDAN: GOTATSUMAKI NO KANADZUCHI!"** (Uzumaki Combo: Five Tornado Hammers)

Shoving the attack into the ground, Naruto braced himself as the attack made debris fly up into the air. Eventually the attack itself exploded, causing both ninja to fly away in opposite directions. The two laid like that for a few seconds before Kakashi slowly started to get up. Still laying down, Naruto quickly turned his head and shouted into the trees. "NOW!"

Immediately Sasuke and Rei jumped out of the bushes and ran towards Kakashi. Sasuke and Rei looked harshly at Naruto before swearing. Both sighed before forming a handseal.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this._

Kakashi was getting up now. Judging from the color of his eyes, they could tell that he was still in his "Berserker Icha Icha Mode." Well, it was time to fight fire with fire.

Bracing themselves, Sasuke and Rei both yelled out in a loud voice. **"HENGE: ICHA ICHA PARADISE NO VERSION!" **(I think the translation is self explanatory)

The smoke disappeared, revealing a shirtless grown up Sasuke chasing after a grown up bikini clad Rei. The two were in freeze frame.

Both peered at each other from the corner of their eyes before sweating.

_This is SO not going to work._

Kakashi paused for a second before the gears in his head turned one more time. Sasuke and Rei held their breaths as they tried to maintain their pose. Finally, Kakashi stood up and started to clap. The man had tears in his eyes, causing all three of the genin to sweat furiously.

"That was beautiful you guys. Alright, I forgive you for destroying my book. Oh, and here's your bell."

Sasuke and Rei dismissed their forms as Rei caught the bell. "Thanks Kakashi. Sorry about your book. If we ever get a chance to replace it, well, we'll try."

Kakashi smiled at them before sitting back on the ground. "You guys should check up on your other teammate. That last attack he pulled was a little too much for both of us."

Sasuke and Rei nodded as they walked over to a smug looking Naruto. The blond was still laying on the floor with his body half buried in rubble.

"So, I see it worked."

Rei growled as she sat on Naruto and pulled him up by his shirt collar. "Now explain yourself."

Naruto smiled as he tried to move his hand to brush away hers. Finding that he had no energy, Naruto gave up and simply settled for laying there. "Well, the attacks I did earlier were to exhaust his energy. Also, the last attack I used made him pretty much immobile, thus allowing you guys to do your thing. I guess I forgot to tell you this before, but the only way to break the "Berserker Icha Icha Mode" is to use an Icha Icha trigger. That's where you guys came in. It was pretty interesting because last time, the Hokage was the one that henge'd. Yeah... That was a keeper."

Rei looked at him for a second before nodding. "Huh. I still hate you though. Do you know how embarrasing that was?!"

Sasuke nodded dangerously as he cracked his knuckles. "I agree with Rei in this matter. You deserve some manner of punishment." Taking out a kunai, he narrowed his eyes while looking at the defenseless blond.

"What? I thought you looked pretty good Rei. If that's really how you're going to look in a few years, I wouldn't mind getting together with you."

Rei's face turned red as she stuttered. Looking at the blond, then at Sasuke, she laughed nervously as she slapped his face. "HAHAHAHA! You're such a kidder Naruto!" Laughing, she continued to hit the poor blond.

Sasuke sweatdropped as he reached for her shoulder. "Um, Rei?"

Stopping, she turned to Sasuke. "What?"

Coughing, Sasuke pointed at Naruto before looking away. "If you slap him any more, I think he'll die."

"What are you talking about?" Looking down, she saw an unconscious Naruto with drool hanging out of his mouth. "Oh." Laughing sheepishly she got off of him. "My bad."

The two stared at each other for a second before turning to Naruto. "Well, he still deserved it. Hold up a sec Sasuke." Reaching down, she shuffled through Naruto's pockets and found his wallet. "Alright! Let's go get some ice cream!"

Sasuke smirked before looking at the unconscious Naruto. "This is a rare opportunity though. An unconscious Naruto... We should do something at least. We could always try to take off his mask."

Rei thought for a second before shaking her head. "That won't work. He uses some kind of jutsu that makes it impossible for anyone other than himself to take it off. I once tried while he was sleeping. No... I got a better idea."

OooOo

Naruto blinked a little before groaning. The last thing he remembered was Rei sitting on top of him and slapping him silly. His eyes were still adjusting to the light though. From what he could tell, it was dark. Also, he still couldn't move. Sighing, he opted for laying there until he heard sounds. Straining his ears, he tried to figure out what they were. Concentrating he managed to make them out as...giggles? His eyes snapped open as he suddenly saw a multitude of girls standing around him. With horror he realized that they were fan girls.

_HOLY SH-_

**OooOo**

Sasuke and Rei smiled knowingly as they sat comfortably inside the ice cream parlor. Sasuke had quickly taken a liking to coffee ice cream, while Rei remained faithful to her chocolate flavor. However, the reason why the two were so happy were because of the screams of pure agony and torture coming from around field seven.

_Revenge is a dish best served in ice cream. _Rei thought as she looked at Naruto's empty wallet.

**OooOo**

Anko suddenly sat up as she yawned. It had been a nice nap. Looking around, she tried to spot her kids and Kakashi, but found only a mass of girls assaulting that Naruto kid. Muttering a few words of nonsense, she saw a stick of dango laying nearby. Grabbing it, she silently chewed on them before walking away.

_Hm... I wonder if they passed. Oh well, guess I'll find out tomorrow._

* * *

Key terms:

Amaterasu- Naruto's sword, previously Shin's. Heirloom to the Natsumune family. For some reason, it rejected Shin and turned black. (Originally pure white) Now it is Naruto's. Not much is known about it, though we do know that it is able to generate black flames. Name origin comes from a famous Japanese god. (Item rarity: S Class)

Hakka: Gofubaku- Naruto's first official technique. Shoots out chakra that dissembles organs. However, if used correctly, it is able to shoot out a fan of chakra that can be used for physical damage. The basic technique itself is basically a swirl of chakra from the user's palm. Therefore it can be used a thrust type move too. Naruto's tradmark technique. It requires near perfect chakra control. (Ninja class: High B/Low A rank) Natsume Family

Chidori- Kakashi's original attack. However, Kakashi seems to have been developing a new type of chidori after training with Naruto. One of his original techniques. (Ninja class: A rank) Kakashi

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu- Giant fireball technique. Very linear, but covers a lot of area. Size depends on the user's chakra. The technique seems to have some sort of significance to Sasuke. (Ninja class: High C/Low B rank) Almost all Chunins and up; Sasuke

Berserker Icha Icha Mode- An incredibly lethal technique that transforms the user. The trigger's cause is still a mystery, although researchers say that it requires the Icha Icha Paradise novel. The berserker mode takes away all common sense, but in return, gives the user three times the amount of power and chakra he/she normally has. (Ninja class: Super S rank) Kakashi

Henge: Icha Icha Paradise no Version- I don't even want to explain this.

Tajuu Uzumaki no Bunshin- Naruto makes five clones, each with different elemental attributes. Wind has extra speed, earth has more defense, water can heal itself, fire has more power, and shadow is... the same. So far they are the only Konoha ninja techniques that Naruto knows besides the Henge, Kawamiri, and Shunshin. It requires near perfect chakra control. (Ninja class: A rank) Naruto

Uzumaki Rendan: Gotatsumaki no Kanadzuchi (sp?)- Literally means Uzumaki combo: five tornado hammers. Used in conjunction with Tajuu Uzumaki no Bunshin. Experimental technique. Naruto made this technique up during his genin test. Although powerful, it is a double edged blade, with Naruto probably suffering more damage since he is closer to the blast. Made from combining two Hakka: Gofubaku's, it is currently Naruto's strongest move (without the aid of a sword). However, it has only been used on the ground. The effects of what will happen when used directly on a person is still unknown. The attack itself uses chakra from the very air, causing a void of empty space to appear behind him. Again, the effects of such a trait are unknown. The attack requires perfect chakra control. (Ninja class: S rank) Naruto

A/N: This chapter was kind of a humorish type. Don't worry. Next chapter will have plenty of angst. Sasuke will start to brood again because of a surprise visit from GUESS WHO! Oh, and you'll find out more about Rei in the next chapter. As for Rei and Naruto's relationship...Well, that's not going to come for a long time. Though there will be little things here and there. This chapter was sort of a filler. Next chapter will get serious and more in perspective with the story mood. I just wanted to make the advent of team seven a happy memory so that they might look back at it in the more grimmer and darker future. Remember, this fic was and is originally a dark fic, so yeah. ANYWAYS! Here are the review thingy whatevers. REMEMBER, NARUTO NEEDS TO BE POWERFUL, SO DON'T SAY "Oh... You made Naruto too strong" Go read my forum if you have your doubts. Okaaay!

Review topics-

1)Was Anko okay? I mean, you need to have at least one hyperactive person in a squad. Not having one is a taboo in the Narutoverse.

2)Anyone want to see a Berserker Icha Icha Mode Jiraiya? Hehehe... The possibilities!

3)Do you want Hero or Rurouni Naruto next? (Sorry, not a story review question)

4)First mission C Class turned A class mission... Should it be to the Wave country or the Tea country? You decide!

5)Power levels. Does anyone actually pay attention to them? Because I'll post them up every chapter if you really want me to, but if no one reads them there's really no point. So the question is, do you want me to post power levels every chapter? Cause honestly, it's kind of a pain in the butt. But for my readers, I will do anything!

6)Ahhh... Did ya miss me? It's been a while since my last update hasn't it?

Thanks! See you again in another story! Remember to review!


End file.
